Fate and Fame
by Fuutsune
Summary: Sendou Aichi is a cute, popular idol whose fame is worldwide. And Kai Toshiki? He's just another Sendou Aichi fanboy. KaiChi and LeoRen.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Summary: **Sendou Aichi is a cute, popular Idol whose fame is worldwide. And Kai Toshiki? He's just another Sendou Aichi fanboy.

* * *

><p><strong>I OWN NOTHING FROM CARDFIGHT!VANGUARD<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I still have incomplete fanfictions and here I am starting a new one ahaha...looks into sunset why can't I think of endings_

* * *

><p>Sendou Aichi. Sendou Aichi. Sendou Aichi...<p>

It was a name that everyone knows. Everyone's talking about her...about the new, cute-faced superstar, Sendou Aichi. The idol's debut was only a few weeks ago, but her fame had become worldwide in only a short period of time. She gained many fanboys and fangirls in only a week or so, and her concerts' tickets were always sold out within a few minutes. Not just that, Sendou Aichi's merchandise were sold all over the country, and of course, many people bought them. Some people even came from their countries to Japan - just to buy a whole cargo of the idol's products.

Despite the high prices, many people would buy Sendou Aichi's merchandise without giving it a second thought. Everyone is crazy about her - even the poor would scrape their money just to buy her concert tickets and such. The whole world is crazy about Sendou Aichi. It's uncontrollable, the love of Sendou Aichi. People call this unstoppable phenomenon the _'Sendou Fever'_

There were even auctions for rare Sendou Aichi items, in which the auctioned prices soared high, some even costs more than a million yen. There was once a framed photo of Sendou Aichi when she was a child on auction. It was sold over than ten million yen, but what made the media go into a feeding frenzy is that the child Aichi is holding hands with an unknown brunette. Many people tried to trace his identity, but no one succeeded. The other boy's identity was still unknown, but everyone is still trying to find out.

It must be because of her cute face, adorable voice, and of course, her clumsiness that had made her be labeled as the cutest, most popular idol that had ever appeared. She attracts many lolicons (probably because of her flat chest...), and many fanboys made her the undisputed queen of lolis.

It's just that...everyone yearned for her...

Including a certian brunette we all know...

...

Kai Toshiki hugged his most precious pillow - a super-rare, one and only Sendou Aichi dakimakura that he managed to get from an online auction (with the price of over a billion yen). He sleeps next to this pillow every night, because it feels as if the idol is actually laying beside him (not to mention that Aichi is almost half-naked in that pillow. No wonder why many people wanted it so much). Luckily, he's a rich bastard, so he could buy lots of Sendou Aichi's merchandise.

Kai didn't know _why_ or _how _he caught the Sendou Fever. Everyone's under Sendou Aichi's spell, but Kai didn't think he would, too.

How did _'I didn't come yesterday because I was at Sendou Aichi's concert'_ become an acceptable excuse for not being to school ? The world is tuning insane and that's just because of Sendou Aichi's charms. People are so insane that Sendou Aichi refuses to play in movies and such, because she once played the female leading role in a movie, and the result is that the star who played the male leading role got beaten up by her fanboys, probably from jealously. And so Sendou Aichi only did concerts, and seldom she did take part in a commercial.

Kai turned on the TV, flipped through the channels, and rested on a Sendou Aichi concert-rerun thing.

"You're so adorable, Aichi," Kai whispered to the Aichi dakimakura, stroking it gently. "Don't you think?"

And yet he complains that other people are crazy.

* * *

><p>After the concert re-run ended, Kai carried the precious dakimakura to his bed, and laid it down gently, as if caressing Sendou Aichi herself.<p>

"Aichi, I'll go take a bath...it won't be long, okay?" Kai kissed the dakimakura and went into the bathroom.

He paused on his way to the bathroom, and whispered to the dakimakura, "You know that we could take a bath together, right?"

Silence was the only thing the pillow answered. Even so, Kai sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aichi, I know I have to respect your privacy..."

Even though Kai doesn't know it himself, he's probably one of the craziest fanboys of all. I mean, who talks to a pillow?

Kai's actually very secretive about his Sendou Fever. His friend, Miwa, always asks him for money to buy Sendou Aichi's CDs and such, and Kai had told him that "It's just stupid to waste my money on that."

Well, of course, why should he buy a Sendou Aichi CD for Miwa, when he could buy it for himself?

Most people who knew Kai thinks he's an anti-Sendou, when he's actually secretly Sendou Aichi's number one fan...though he never had the chance to actually go to the superstar's concerts or see her in real life. But things are going to change soon...

Little Kai did know...that he have met Aichi before...

* * *

><p><strong>NEW FIC NEW FIC YEAHHHHH<strong>

**AHAHAHAHA...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Stroke of Luck

Kai walked to school, barely half-awake the next day. His eyes were bloodshot and he walked like a zombie. Yesterday, he was busy talking to Aichi (correction - the Aichi dakimakura) last night...

"Yo, Kai!" Miwa waved at him, cheerfully. "Did you watch that concert rerun last night? Aichi-chan's just like an angel, isn't she? If she could be my wife..."

"...Don't care," Kai muttered coldly, the lie coming out naturally. He is not in the mood for Miwa's rantings. "Can you just shut up about Aichi?"

"Aw come on, Kai! Don't be so grouchy..." Miwa sighed, and glanced at his watch. "Ah...It's almost time for school, so we better hurry if we don't want to be late..."

"You go ahead," Kai replied, his eyelids heavy. "I don't feel like rushing."

Miwa stared at him for a while and shrugged. "Up to you. See ya!"

As the blonde ran to school, yelling '_SENDOU AICHI, I LOOOOOOVE YOU!_', Kai turned around and headed for the opposite direction. He really is in no mood for going to school or whatsoever, and so he headed for the bench in the park, where he usually sleeps on. He laid down on the wooden bench, his schoolbag placed beside him, and he just closed his eyes maybe for a five-minute nap...

* * *

><p>Sendou Aichi sighed heavily, when he opened one of his fans' gifts, and made a disgusted face. Why do his fanboys like to send him bras? This package even had a note attached - <em>'I hope your chest grows soon, Aichi-chan!'. <em>How revolting.

"Ugh..." he mumbled, shoving the pink lacy bra away. He made a mental note to shove it in Emi's wardrobe later. "Why does these kinds of things happen to me?"

He had been receiving various gifts like teddy bears or cute, girly stuff - not his liking at all. Most of his gifts goes to his sister, Emi, making it seem like every day is her birthday. Since he's the one working, why can't he have a gifts that he likes, like maybe a cool model airplane or something?

_It's your fault for debuting as a girl idol when you're actually a boy_, his mind chided him.

"I KNOW!" Aichi yelled in frustration. Like he needed to be reminded of that.

Indeed, Aichi is actually a boy. His idol career started when a producer of some sort had recruited him for modelling (due to his cute face), thinking that he was a girl. Aichi didn't bother to correct the producer and come clean about his true gender, because the pay was pretty good. Anyway, somehow after the magazine was published, an agent recruited him and then before he knew it, BAM! he was famous.

Even though at first, cross-dressing was embarrassing for him, he still goes to photo shoots and such - but the Sendou Fever really started when he decided to go into singing. His mother says that his voice is like an angel's, so he just sang for fun. The unexpected thing is for people to actually fall in love with his singing voice and suddenly he was a world-famous idol. And everyone thinks that he is a _girl_.

There are many times when Aichi wanted to confess and tell everyone his true gender, but if he did, he feared that he would loose his career. Besides, there's still something he had to do...someone he had to meet...

Aichi glanced at the photo taken a few years back, the one that he was holding hands with a certain brunette (yes, the one that was auctioned - Aichi bought it himself. Where did these people get it from anyway?). Aichi ran his finger over the glossy surface of the photo, sighing.

"I hope I would be able to meet you again...whoever you are..."

* * *

><p>"AICHI!" Kai yelled, dashing into his bedroom. He quickly grabbed the Aichi dakimakura, hugged it to his chest, and wailed. "AICHI, I SLEPT AT THE PARK AND WHEN I WOKE UP, SCHOOL IS ALREADY OVER! I'VE TURNED INTO A BUNKER-OFF AICHI! WHAT DO I DO?! I'M NOT A BAD GUY, RIGHT?"<p>

The Aichi pillow said nothing.

"I'M SO SORRY, AICHI!" Kai wailed again. "I NEVER MEANT TO DO THAT! I JUST WANTED A SHORT NAP..."

Somehow, the Aichi pillow seemed to give him a disapproving look.

"AICHI, PLEASE!" Kai begged. "DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME! I...I'll cuddle you all night, so please...!"

That seemed to please the pillow. Kai sighed in relief, and kissed the pillow gently. "Thanks, Aichi. I know you'll understand..."

Kai ran his fingers over the pillow's smooth surface, sighing happily. Having Aichi by his side was so blissful...

At that moment, the telephone rang. Kai glared at it for interrupting his and the Aichi's pillow little romantic moment. He grabbed the receiver, and grumbled, "What do you want, Miwa?"

"Kaaaaai~" Miwa's taunting voice rang from the other side. "That's rude~ What if I am someone else?"

"It's not possible that you could be someone else," Kai pointed out, and Miwa let out a sigh.

"Fine, fine, I give up. But that's rude, y'know~" Miwa playfully chided. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"If you don't have anything important to say, I'll just hang up," Kai growled impatiently.

"WAIT, WAIT, DON'T!" Miwa shrieked into the phone. Kai winced, inching the receiver away from his ear before he could go deaf. "Kai, I have good news!"

"Which is?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I finally successfully bought tickets to Sendou Aichi's upcoming concert on Saturday!" Miwa yelled joyfully, as Kai's eyes widened.

"What...?"

"I BOUGHT THE VIP TICKETS! YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT LETS YOU GO MEET SENDOU AICHI BACKSTAGE!" Miwa shrieked in excitement.

"I...see..." Kai mumbled, feeling a pang of jealousy. He forgot all about that concert...

"You see, I bought TWO tickets by accident, so..." Miwa paused. "...Do you want to come too?"

Kai can't believe his stroke of luck. Miwa didn't have to ask him. The answer's obvious.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Aichi's a boy<strong>

**Yeah short chapter, sorry. BUT IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT RIGHT? I had a panic attack yesterday and I just can't concentrate much ****today www**


	3. Chapter 3 - Concert Time

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO FUN!" Miwa yelled over the voices of the crowd, dragging Kai along to the concert area. "CAN YOU TELL ME NOW WHY YOU'RE HERE WITH ME? AREN'T YOU AN ANTI-SENDOU?"

When Miwa yelled 'Anti-Sendou', many people turned around and gave Kai a death glare. Oh hell.

"First of all, shut up, or I'll get beaten to death by the crowd." Kai hissed, and started his usual lying routine. "And what about me being an Anti-Sendou? Even though I don't like her, I just want to see her and get her autograph...so maybe I can sell it to some other idiotic fanboy later."

Nope, he will never sell his Sendou Aichi things to other people. Ever.

"That's harsh," Miwa commented. "Poor Aichi would be sad if she knew you had said these kind of things..."

"I don't care." Kai crossed his arms.

Actually, he _did_ care. Of course he wanted to marry the idol and have lots of babies - alienating her right off the bat would not really be a good idea.

"Well~ Don't be mean to her directly then!" Miwa warned. "If you hurt my Ai-chan, I'm really going to kill you!"

"Bullshit," Kai scoffed. Well, yeah, Aichi is not even Miwa's. Aichi is _his_. After seeing Miwa's abnormal dark expression, he quickly added, "I'm not that stupid to offend Aichi and her fans. I don't have a death wish."

That answer seemed to satisfy the blonde, since he just shrugged and led Kai to the VIP seats, which was at some kind of tall platform in the front, and they wonderfully have a full view of the stage. As Miwa bounced up and down to the seats, Kai tried not to do the same. It's hard not to be excited when you're going to your future-wife's concert, but he didn't want to become a crazy fanboy who is head-over-heels for the idol (But isn't he already one?).

Kai was practically sweating in excitement when he made himself comfortable in the red plush seat. It's like his dream came true...thanks to Miwa's goofiness. This is the first time he ever felt thankful for befriending the blonde in the first place.

"I never thought I would see Aichi's concert with you of all people," Miwa commented out of nowhere. "I mean, some other Aichi-lover deserves the seat more that you do."

"...It's not like I hate her that much..." Kai mumbled, shooting a glance at Miwa that obviously told him to shut up. They both didn't say anything as people filled into the concert hall. Miwa was busy taking selfies of himself and sending texts to practically every contact in his phone (except for Kai) that he's at Sendou Aichi's concert. In the meanwhile, Kai glanced around the concert hall. There were different people of all ages attending this concert. Children, old people, geeks...(most of them were taking selfies, yes). Aichi is really the queen of idols...

Miwa is still taking selfies, until the lights suddenly went off. While Miwa complained about not being able to take more selfies, Kai glanced at the stage. Was it time...?

"Hello!" the sweet voice rang throughout the speakers, and Kai shuddered. Even though the whole room is still dark and no one could see anything, he was sure who the sweet, syrupy voice belongs to. Aichi's voice was even cuter in person... "I see many people have gathered here...! Thank you all for coming!"

Aichi's sweet, innocent introduction made Kai want to nosebleed. His heart was pounding so rapidly and his palms were sweating. Suddenly, the spotlights went on...

...But Aichi wasn't on the stage like everyone anticipated. Ripples of murmurs rang throughout the hall. Is there something wrong? No, there were rumors that Aichi liked to play around in her concerts. That must be it...she must be playing around...

"Hehehe~" Aichi giggled childishly in her microphone, probably somewhere backstage. "I'm just kidding! There's ten minutes before the concert really starts! You all fell for it~!" Then, the microphone was cut off, and the whole room was silent. Kai sighed. Aichi is really still a child...

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Miwa shrieked in Kai's ears, the first one to break the concert hall's silence. "DID YOU HEAR HER VOICE? SO SUGARY AND -"

"I can't believe she did that..." Kai mumbled, but then the light flicked off again. When the spotlights surrounding the stage shone, this time...Aichi was on the stage. She looked so real...so close...to Kai. The brunette gulped. She's so cute that he's afraid he might drool.

"My apologies~" Aichi said in a singsong voice. The room was hushed. "You see, I forgot that the clock backstage was ten minutes behind! Ehehe, sorry 'bout that! I meant to play more pranks like maybe pop up in the middle of the crowd or something~ What a shame~" She said with a pouty sigh.

"Isn't she soooo cute?!" Miwa whispered to Kai.

"...Yes..." Kai said truthfully. She's acting like this concert is no big deal at all! There were rumors that even when prime ministers and important people attended, she still plays pranks (which one time includes giant hidden automatic water guns that targeted specific seats - which includes Japan's prime minister's seat...). Who knew what prank she was going to play with the audience this time? No one knew. And it even seemed like people wanted to be pranked by her...like that one time when she arranged the concert hall so that some seats collapse at a remote button, the people who got pranked were so happy they practically took selfies of themselves and said 'I want to be pranked by Sendou Aichi every day...', despite the butt-pain they received.

"Ah~ it's no fun~" Aichi huffed, a child-like gesture that made Kai's heart beat rapidly. Aichi then grinned at the audience. "You all are so~o~o nice to attend this concert than to do more important things!"

There were choruses of _'Aichi-chan's concerts are the most important things_' and such. Aichi smiled delightfully at the positive response.

"Well then, let's get this concert started, shall we~?"

* * *

><p>Kai's eyes were glued to the idol, who sang song after song without really pausing. Being 'Sendou Aichi' seemed tiring...and Kai couldn't help but be sympathetic. Poor Aichi...if she could only have him by her side... (Is that called being sympathetic though?)<p>

Kai felt like the luckiest guy on Earth - coming to the top idol - Sendou Aichi's concert without even having to pay anything. Not to mention, he gets to sit in the VIP seats and get to meet Sendou Aichi backstage. He is truly lucky.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming today~!" Aichi chirped, signalling the end of the concert. People started cheering, as Sendou Aichi waved to the crowd. Kai felt like it was such a short time...listening to Sendou Aichi's wonderful voice made it hard to keep track of time.

After this, Kai knew, was the most important part of all...

...Meeting Sendou Aichi...

* * *

><p>Kai sweated, as the line was getting shorter. Yes, there were a lot of people with VIP seats, and somehow, he and Miwa ended up at the end of the line. Why can't he just be first? Goddamn...he's just so excited that he felt like dying.<p>

"Kai?" Miwa whispered. "You okay? You seem a bit...restless."

"Stop trying to use words that sound too smart for your own wit," Kai snapped. At this point, he'll surely freak out and make a fool of himself in front of Aichi!

"Hey, I was just being worried, like a good friend." Miwa defended himself, shoving the brunette.

"WHAT DO I DO IF SHE TALKS TO ME?!" Kai whispered in a panic. "WHAT DO I DO?"

"Do you need a bag to breathe into?" Miwa raised an eyebrow. "It's just talking to her, and taking photos and such, geez."

"Aren't you...panicky? I don't know why but I'm really freaking out."

"You sure you're not a Sendou Aichi fanboy?" Miwa raised an eyebrow. That made Kai snap his mouth shut, not really wanting to admit his awesomely romantic relationship with the Aichi pillow, and they both waited for their queue in silence...

"Wah, hello!" Aichi greeted Miwa with a smile. When she saw Kai behind the blonde, she let out a small gasp. Is it just Kai...or Aichi...was staring at him? Wait, why is Aichi even gasping at him? Sure, he knows that he is awesomely cool and good-looking, but Aichi seemed surprised to see him. What the hell...?

"So, what's your name?" Aichi smiled sweetly at Miwa, but Kai could see that she stole glances to look at _him_.

"M-Miwa T-Taishi..." Miwa stuttered, his face red. "N-Nice to meet you!"

"Miwa-kun, is it?" Aichi reached out to shake hands with Miwa. From Kai's perspective, Miwa seemed like he was going to faint from happiness.

"Y-Yes!" Miwa's eyes were shining like his dream had come true. He handed a pad of paper to Aichi. "I've always admired you! I really really like you and meeting you now is like a dream! U-Um, can I have your signature, Sendou-san?"

"Sure thing!" Aichi nodded, grabbing a pen. "And don't call me Sendou-san. Call me Aichi! 'Sendou-san' is wa~a~y too formal!"

While Aichi and Miwa continued chatting, Kai looked at the idol with his cold, green eyes. She was even prettier in person...

Kai thought of his Aichi dakimakura at home. If he loves the real Aichi too, won't that mean that he is cheating on his Aichi pillow? Will the pillow mind if he loves the real Aichi? Kai didn't want to make the pillow feel bad. After all, they cuddled together, watched television together, and the pillow was always by his side. Kai didn't think he could give up on the pillow yet, but he didn't want to be a two-timer either. What should he do...?

"Ah, the last person..." Aichi piped up, and Kai was snapped back in reality. Miwa had gone bouncing out of the backstage area, screaming in joy from an unknown place. He was left alone with Aichi...and well, with Aichi's manager who was in a corner, talking to someone on the phone. So yeah, he's practically alone with the idol.

"What's your name?" Aichi asked, walking closer to Kai. There was a strange emotion on her face, but Kai couldn't identify it yet.

"...Kai Toshiki..." Kai mumbled, looking away. He is really talking to the real Aichi...! What should he do?

"Kai-kun..." Aichi's eyes softened, sighing. "I finally get to know your name, huh..."

"What...?" Kai stared at her confusingly. What was Aichi talking about? He felt his heart beat faster and faster with no reason at all. This familiar feeling...what was it?

"Ah...it's nothing..." Aichi let out a sad smile briefly, before regaining her happy face. "Kai-kun, I'm glad that you came to my concert!"

"It's your fault for being so cute..." Kai muttered without thinking, and the idol blushed.

"K-Kai-kun, d-don't say that! I'm not _that_ cute..." Aichi stammered, her face clearly bright red. Kai raised an eyebrow. Aichi was acting strange towards him. When her other fans told her that she was cute, Aichi just answered it with a smile. But now...she's stuttering at his words? What on Earth is going on?

"You are _really_ cute. I like you a lot, Aichi." Kai stared at the ground, while Aichi face turned redder. Why did it feel like it was a confession...?

"I-I like you too, Kai-kun!" Aichi managed to choke out the words, as she glanced at her manager. She turned back to Kai, and whispered, "I really...like you, Kai-kun. Thank you..."

_Weird_, Kai thought, blushing. It didn't seem like the idol was talking to him as her fanboy...but she talked to him like... like they knew each other...?

But when weird things happen, weirder things would happen later.

"Y-You see," Aichi slipped a piece of paper in Kai's hand. "I don't have much time to say everything I want to...so..."

Kai unfolded the paper, his eyes widening. On the paper, there were numbers. But don't just any numbers...

"...So...call me?"

* * *

><p><strong>cRIES BECAUSE THIS SUCKS I'm sorry it's kinda awkward but aren't all my stories awkward wrrrrryyy<strong>

**Yeah Aichi gave Kai his phone number**

**Wait why is it complicated I don't even know why Aichi knew Kai in the first place**


	4. Chapter 4 - Phone Number

Kai stared at his phone, the events of yesterday's concert running through his head.

Did Sendou Aichi really gave him her phone number? Why did she give it to him? Why is she acting so strange around him? What in the actual fuck.

"Hey, Aichi, what should I do?" Kai consulted the Aichi pillow, a serious expression on his face. "She'd expect me to call her, right? So...I should call her?"

The Aichi pillow seemed to be glaring at him. Kai gulped. Oh, right...

"H-Hey, come on, Aichi, I'm not cheating on you with Aichi!" Kai gasped out, stroking the silky surface of the pillow gently. "Of course I love you!"

The Aichi pillow still doesn't look satisfied. A jealous Aichi pillow is not a good sign at all.

"Look, Aichi, I can't cheat you over yourself. I mean, Aichi, aren't you Aichi? You're the Aichi as well as Aichi, but Aichi, you're just the other Aichi that appears to be in a pillow? You're still Aichi, I mean you do look like her and you're the same person, so Aichi is Aichi!" Kai said, and groaned. He had overused Aichi's name so much that it's confusing.

The Aichi pillow didn't seem so hostile after Kai's explanation though, which is good.

"Then I guess I should call Aichi..." Kai mumbled, and paged through his contacts list. ...Wait, he had saved Aichi as _'Omfg THE cutie really gave me her number wHAT SHOULD I DO SHE'S AS CUTE AS FUCK I WANNA BANG HER'...?_

Okay...? Kai raised an eyebrow. He's starting to doubt his sanity. Well, only a little bit.

Anyway...

Before the brunette could really call her, he just feels all jittery and scared again. "Oh fuck this is just so...ugh...I can't even..."

The Aichi pillow gave him an encouraging look. Kai nodded thanks at it. If the Aichi pillow is supporting him, it's probably the right choice.

"Here goes nothing..." Kai sucked in his breath, and called Aichi.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Aichi rolled his eyes while he was pulling his fake eyelashes out. He hated photo-shoots. He hated make-up. He hated fake eyelashes. He hated having to crossdress all the time. He hated the fact that people were always invading in his personal life. Aichi washed his make up out just as his phone rang. The bluenette jolted, and quickly grabbed the phone. One look at the screen, and his foul mood was dissolved away, a bright smile on his face instead. He quickly answered the phone. "Hello, Kai-kun!" he sang out cheerfully.<p>

Kai, on the other side, was practically nosebleeding at Aichi's voice, though the idol did not know that. Oh fuck...she sounds so cute...

"I really was expecting you to call me!" Aichi continued. Kai gulped. This is making him feel nervous...

"U-uh...yeah! That's, uh..." Kai groped for words to say, but his mind just...went blank.

"Don't be so nervous." Aichi gently chided him.

"W-Well, when you talk to a superstar you're obsessed with all of your life...I just can't help it!" Kai retorted, gripping on the Aichi pillow tightly.

"You're _that _obsessed with me?" Aichi sounded gleeful. "Kya! That makes me blush..."

Kai's face went bright red without him knowing himself. "W-Well, you're so cute and your have talent and...ugh..."

"U-Uwah! Kai-kun!" Aichi squealed into the phone and Kai could hear some crashing sounds from where Aichi is.

"Um...Aichi?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Are you...okay? What happened?"

"Sorry!" Aichi piped out at last, "I was so happy over the fact that you admire me that I can't help but to scream in my pillow. I'm even talking fast now because I'm so happy but I'm not talking fast, right? Well, I might talk fast but it's probably not that fast..." Aichi paused. "I'm...talking fast, right?"

"Right," Kai smiled. Aichi is so cute, and he is seriously falling in love with her. Oh god, what are these feelings he's feeling... Kai quickly shook those feelings away. There's something more important he had to ask the idol. "Aichi...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Why...uh..." Kai sighed. "How do I say this...um, I was wondering... why do you seem to...know me?"

Aichi slienced for a moment, and it made Kai tense up. Did he say the wrong thing? Did he make Aichi get mad at him or have he offended the idol in some way...?

"...Now, now, just me telling you would be too easy, don't you think?" Aichi finally spoke in a cheery, playful tone.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked cautiously. Aichi totally had something up her sleeve.

"Well..." Aichi's voice trailed away. "I did my last photo-shoot today, and I don't have any photo-shoots or concerts next week...So...I'm free the whole week, and I'm bored!"

"How would you know that you'll be bored? You might not be bored, who knows?" Kai pointed out.

"I'm just looking out for the future. I _know _I'll be bored!" Aichi huffed. "My mother doesn't let me go outside if unnecessary...well, because of my fans, and I'm stuck at my house! ALL WEEK! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, KAI-KUN?!"

"Uh..." Kai backed away, "Fine, fine, you'll be bored, and so...?"

"W-Well..." Aichi gulped, and whispered shyly. "I was wondering...if you could come and...keep me company...? I mean...Kai-kun is the only friend I have and...um..."

Kai went silent as both overwhelming joy and nervousness went through him. So after she gave him her number, she asked him to come over and 'keep her company'?! Lewd thoughts rushed through Kai's mind, but he shook them away quickly. No way this is happening...is this...a dream? She even seriously called him her 'friend'. Oh god...

"U-Um...Kai...kun?" Aichi stammered.

"Well...are you serious?" Kai asked, burying his face in the Aichi pillow. There is no way this is happening. What in the actual fuck. Is it because gods favored assholes like him? If that is the case, he's going to just be an asshole for his whole life.

"O-Of course! Can't you...keep me company? I don't like being alone! I mean my mother's away next week, my sister will go sleep over with a friend, and I'm going to be all alone!" Aichi wailed into the phone.

"So you're asking for me to keep you company for a_ whole week_?" Kai swore he could have died right there. This isn't a dream, and it's happening, it's REALLY happening! "I still have to go to school...you know that, right?"

"Ehh!" Aichi sounded disappointed. "Is that so..."

"Don't you go to school?" Kai asked, curious.

"I take online lessons!" Aichi answered. "I can't just enroll in any school carelessly and you know that!"

"True..." Kai mumbled, as Aichi continued to speak.

"Hehe...you know, maybe I should enroll in _your_ school!" Aichi cheered excitedly. "What a great idea! I can spend next week's time in your school, in your class... and I'll be with you ALL day!"

"Well - WAIT, WHAT?!" Kai was practically screaming into the phone.

"...Oh, oh, and I'm gonna over at your place too! If you don't mind...? I've always wanted to go to sleepovers! I've never went to one in my life...What is it like, is it fun?"

"It's fun, all right..." Kai mumbled. "But are you really serious?"

"Sure, why not?" Aichi hummed. "I just have to disguise myself and enroll in your classes!"

"You make it sound so easy..." Kai muttered. "I thought you just said you can't just enroll in any school carelessly."

"I'm not doing this carelessly! THIS IS FOR ME TO BE BY YOUR SIDE, KAI-KUN!" Aichi yelled joyfully. Kai's blush intensified.

"Uh...well..." Kai sighed.

"So...I _can _sleep over with you, right?!" Aichi cried out. "KAI-KUN SAY YES."

"...Fine..." Kai mumbled, as Aichi cheered like a little kid.

"Tomorrow is Monday, so I'd better hurry and enroll!" Aichi sang. "THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOOOO FUN! TALK TO YOU LATER, BYE!"

With that, the line went dead. Kai stared at his phone for a brief moment, while his mind analyzed what was going on.

1. Sendou Aichi called him her one and only 'friend'

2. Sendou Aichi is going to sleep over at his place.

3. Sendou Aichi is going to enroll in his class for a week.

Kai felt his whole face turn bright red. This is just so unreal. How can Sendou Aichi, the cutest, most popular idol of all time, take interest in him? When did he even become her friend? What the hell.

That's when Kai realized that a _girl that isn't just a pillow _is going to sleep over at his apartment.

Where does she sleep? On the couch, on a futon next to his bed, or in his bed, in his bed with him -

...What the hell is he thinking? But most importantly, what the hell is Sendou Aichi thinking? Girls do not really ask to sleep over at a male's place, especially a male who they just met.

_What if Aichi was a boy? _The idea popped into Kai's mind, and the brunette shrugged it off quickly. That's impossible...How can someone like Aichi be a boy?

Well, the joke's on him.

* * *

><p><strong> MERRY NEW YEARS PEOPLE (even though it's not really New Years yet<strong>**) **

**I know I haven't updated my multi-chaptered fanfictions much lately and I admit it's because I'm procrastinating. I also have a dozen more fanfictions ideas I haven't wrote about yet. Also, I'm finding a way to write an ending to 'Mysterious Delivery' orz.**

***Slumps down on floor and single dramatic tear rolls down with sparkles* I always thought that the only way to escape reality is to descend into gayness but then my inner gayness got activated and suddenly I felt like I wanted to be a boy to marry another boy.**

**What.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Class time--!

Kai was shuddering when the bell that signaled that it was time to go to first period rang. He was sweating, and his palms - they were sweaty. Aichi...Aichi's really going to come to his school? In his class? The other students in the room chattered like what they always did, but the chatter made Kai even more nervous.

Kai's worried expressions were so clear that even Miwa noticed.

"Hey...Kai, what's the matter? You look...uh..." the blonde desperately grasped for words, "...a bit...anxious...?"

"OF COURSE I'M ANXIOUS!" Kai automatically yelled. Miwa raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" He continued to ask, and Kai just wished he would just shut up. How could he say that Aichi's coming to this school, and probably in their class...?

"W-well..." Kai tried to think of an excuse that doesn't sound so lame. "They're giving back the chemistry quiz we did yesterday, remember? I'm just worried I made a mistake..."

It seems his excuse _wasn't_ lame (luckily), and Miwa seems to believe it. The blonde snickered, "You're not going to fail, Kai. I mean, you're such a _smartass_."

Kai was going to retort, when the homeroom teacher stepped inside the classroom. The chatter from the other students silenced abruptly.

"Okay, class, we're having a new student, who would stay her for like, eh, a week," the teacher cleared his throat, "Uh...and please, don't freak out...My salary does not cover trying to calm down shrieking teenagers...uh..."

Kai squeezed his eyes shut. Aichi...Aichi really came! But how is she disguised? The curiosity is killing him...

The other students seems confused and looked at each other. A student, suddenly enrolling just for a week? In the middle of the term? And what did the teacher mean by not freaking out? What the hell.

The door to the classroom then opened, and that drew everyone's attention. Everyone gazed at the door intensely, as the 'new student' stepped inside.

"Hello!" Aichi smiled, and every inhabitant of the room froze. Everyone was in momentarily shock, including Kai.

Aichi...she was not disguised at all...this is _not _a disguise! Kai stared at the bluenette blankly, clueless of how to react. Even though she was wearing a boy's uniform, her unmistakable azure hair and her cute face...it's just too obvious! Kai groaned, face-palming himself. Aichi sucks at this. She won't get away with it...Everyone knows...

Aichi was scanning the room full of shocked students - in which some had already fainted (including Miwa) - when her gaze rested at him.

When those eyes gazed at him...Kai felt like he was set on fire, the blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. He just hoped Aichi wouldn't say or do anything that shows that they know each other -

Aichi, seeing the brunette staring back at her, smiled brightly, and piped out, "Good morning, Kai-kun! You're as cool as ever..."

Before Kai could groan again or say anything, she also winked cheerily at him and blew a kiss in his direction.

Fuck...

Every head in the room (except for the heads of the fainted ones) swiveled towards Kai. Kai felt like shrinking in his chair...He hated to be stared at...

Aichi...why...

"Ah...I'll introduce myself!" Aichi clapped his hands together, and smiled.

_At least use a fake name_...Kai prayed.

"My name is Sendou Aichi!" the idol chirped happily. Everyone who is still conscious and listening entered a deeper state of shock.

And of course, once again, Kai groaned. Aichi totally sucks at this.

"Please look after me -!" Aichi continued, and bowed.

At this point, most people have recovered from the shock, including the people who actually passed out - they all regained consciousness within seconds.

"Well, Aichi...I guess you could choose an empty seat." the teacher said, gesturing towards the empty seat beside Kai.

"Okay!" Aichi smiled, and strode towards the somehow-empty desk beside the brunette's.

That was when the whole class burst into pandemonium.

"SENDOU AICHI? SENDOU AICHI, IS THAT YOU?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR SIGNATURE?!"

"CAN I TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU?! AICHI-CHANNN!"

"WHY DO YOU KNOW KAI?! ARE YOU TWO IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"

"AICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Aichi smiled calmly, despite the chaos, and raised her hand up to silence them. Everyone shut up and went quiet, thank god.

Everyone is still staring at Aichi, as she sat down beside Kai.

"Kai-kun, Kai-kun!" Aichi squealed, pulling Kai into a tight embrace, not really caring of other people's stares. "Kai-kunnnnn!"

"Aichi..." Kai didn't know what to feel. Aichi was hugging him, which is a plus (Aichi sure smells good), but the stares he received...were not friendly at all...

"I'm so glad I'm able to be here with Kai-kun..." Aichi continues. "Ehehe...and getting to sit next to Kai-kun is sure great!"

"Well..." Kai was unable to answer with so much hostile glares at him. Normally, he wouldn't care, but if it involves Sendou Aichi, it's serious. Life-threatening, really.

"By the way," Aichi huffed, leaning towards Kai, a pout on his face as he spoke to Kai's other classmates. "Kai-kun's mine."

Kai turned bright red in an instant. What did Aichi mean by that...? "U-Uh...Aichi...I-I..."

"Um...are you really _the _Sendou Aichi?" a girl in the class asked, luckily interrupting what Kai was going to say.

"Oh, right," Aichi beamed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not that Sendou Aichi. I mean, I'm a boy."

_WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD BELIEVE THAT?! _Kai's mind yelled.

"Oh," the whole class chorused in a disappointed tone, and got back to their usual chattering within a nick of time.

_THEY TOOK THE BAIT?! _Kai made a face. The people in this class are dumber than he thought. He groaned once more. Aichi isn't even _that_ convincing...

"I told you that they won't recognize me!" Aichi whispered to Kai, a triumphant grin on her face.

Kai just groaned, feeling like gulping down a whole box of aspirin. There are too many dumb people in his life.

Except Aichi, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Might be on hiatus for a while uuu<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - Go Get A Room

It didn't seem like Aichi was listening or focusing on the lessons at all - she likes to stare out at the window with a wistful expression on her face. She also stares at Kai himself a lot, which kinda makes Kai feel uncomfortable and awkward. Why is Aichi staring at him? It's not like he's so good-looking or something...

The most important question, though, is why is Aichi acting as if she was somehow connected to him? It makes no sense at all. Kai never befriended any cute girls, or even talked to one. Strange.

Aichi scooted closer to Kai, peering over his notes - what was supposed to be his notes, anyway. Kai could never keep up with the teacher's speed of speech. He usually only writes the topic, which is not really useful (and not to mention that it's a waste of paper, since Kai never wrote anything other than the topic).

"Kai-kun," Aichi whispered excitedly. "This school is soooooo fun!"

_You haven't even done anything yet, _Kai's mind muttered.

"Just sitting next to Kai-kun makes me sooo happy!" Aichi continued. Kai felt his cheeks tingling with embarrassment. Ah...Aichi...

"Well..." Kai gulped slightly, his body feeling all rigid and tense. "There's nothing much about me...uh..."

Aichi giggled, and nudged his arm with her elbow, "Well, Kai-kun's always so cool...It was always my wish to be friends with Kai-kun...something like this..."

"Uhm..." Kai fiddled with his pen. He is bad at social interactions, and one wrong step for him...would alienate Aichi...

"Don't be so stiff!" Aichi rolled her eyes, chiding him for the millionth time. "Here, take my hand."

Kai stared at Aichi's extended hand. His breathing hitched, and his fingers trembled, as he slowly reached for her hand.

"See?" Aichi squeezed Kai's hand gently. "There's nothing to be scared of. Don't look at me like I'm an idol or anything. I just want to be friends with Kai-kun...Normal friends...Who I could have normal conversations with..."

Kai stared at the idol, whose gaze was on their interlocked hands. Her eyes softened slightly, as she smiled. "Kai-kun...I really like you, you know? If I was to choose to be friends with just one person in this world...it would be you, Kai-kun."

Kai felt his heartbeat race. Without thinking, he reached out and ruffled the idol's hair. This time, it was Aichi's turn to go tense.

"K-K-Kai-kun?" Aichi's face started to turn red. Kai didn't stop. He patted her head gently, as the bluenette's face started to turn redder and redder...

"N-Not that I like you that much or anything..." Kai mumbled, turning away _(KAI, YOUR TSUN IS SHOWING)_.

"Is that so..." Aichi looked disappointed. Kai gulped. She is so cute...

"N-Not really..." Kai mumbled, his face reddening. Kai could hear Miwa, who was sitting behind him, mumbling, 'Go get a room' or something along this line.

Well, Kai would gladly get a room with Aichi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I'm sorry for the time skip I'm just lazy okay?)**_

"It's finally over!" Aichi let out a cry of joy as the bell signalling that school is over rang. "Ahhh! Now I can go back and play with Kai-kun!"

"Mm…" that was the only reply Kai provided. The other students were starting to leave, including Miwa. Everyone seemed to really think Aichi is not Aichi, and that's good (so Kai would have Aichi for himself).

"Come on, come on, don't just stand around, let's go home~!" Aichi chirped energetically, pulling on Kai's shirt. Kai got up from his seat, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, let's go home." Kai tugged on Aichi's arm, but the idol wouldn't stand up from her seat. Kai threw up his hands. "What now?"

"Carry me."

Kai blinked. "Huh?"

"Carry me," Aichi repeated, opening her arms as if to embrace the brunette. "Want~Up~!"

"No," Kai huffed, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. Aichi's too adorable for his manly heart…

"A piggyback ride, a piggyback ride!" Aichi insisted stubbornly, flailing his arms all over the place.

"L-Look…if we act abnormally lovey-dovey, won't people suspect that you're actually…a girl? Won't that…won't that make your, uh, disguise…fail?" Kai slowly choked out the words.

Aichi gave him a confused look. "This is not a disguise. I'm a boy."

Kai rolled his eyes again, not really understanding what the bluenette means. He turned his back to he idol, and crouched down. "Whatever. I'll carry you. Here, climb up my back."

Aichi beamed happily, and scrambled on Kai's back, her arms hugging Kai's neck tightly. "Now~ Go~!"

Kai then stood up, both of his arms at the idol's butt, totally not taking advantage of the situation. Yeah, he's just making sure Aichi won't fall off his back…that was the excuse Kai was telling himself. Kai smiled slightly. He's touching Aichi's butt…ah…Today is such a nice day…

It seems like Aichi didn't notice that his hands were on her butt either, which was the best thing of all.

* * *

><p><strong>-AICHI'S POV-<strong>

I hugged on Kai-kun's neck tightly as he carried me - not that I'm scared I would fall off or anything - I just want to be as close as possible to Kai-kun. And so Kai-kun started to head out of the classroom with me on his back.

Maybe Kai-kun thought I was scared of falling off, so he supported me up by resting his hands on my butt…

I felt my face heat up slightly, though I didn't tell Kai-kun to take his hands off or anything…Well, it was nice of him…

I really love Kai-kun, after all. I want to be as close as possible to Kai-kun, so to be truthful…I didn't really mind where Kai-kun touches me…as long as he's touching ME and not just anybody else…

As Kai-kun walked down the hallways, I pressed myself to Kai-kun's back, and closed my eyes. Kai-kun is sure warm. His hands are bigger than mine, too. Those slender fingers…just by looking at them, my heart flutters. I want to be protected by those hands. Even back then, it was the same pair of hands that had protected me…

"Warm…" I sighed happily. I want to be closer to Kai-kun…closer…

Kai-kun didn't reply. He didn't have to. Kai-kun's silence is manly.

Kai-kun seems to really like me a lot, which is good. But it's just that…Kai-kun thinks I'm a girl. I don't understand why he didn't believe me when I said I was a boy.

What I'm worried about most right now is, would Kai-kun still love me…even if I'm a boy?

* * *

><p><strong>- NORMAL POV-<strong>

Kai put Aichi down, while fumbling for the keys to his apartment. Meanwhile, Aichi checked on her luggage that was piled up in front of Kai's door, to make sure that every bag she packed was present.

Finally, the door was open, they both went inside, with Kai somehow ending up being the one to carry all three of Aichi's bags inside. Then the door was closed by Aichi, and they both were alone in the apartment.

"Where would you want to sleep?" Kai asked, placing the three bags in a corner in the living room.

"Your bedroom," Aichi answered without hesitation. Kai's face went red. The number one idol of the world is going to sleep with him in his bedroom!

"T-Then I guess I'll put your bags in the bedroom, then…" Kai mumbled, and went to dump the bags in his bedroom.

When he came back, Aichi was admiring a cup on the coffee table…

That's when Kai realized that the cup was one of the millions of the Sendou Aichi merchandise he owned.

Shit. He forgot that his house was practically covered in Sendou Aichi. He didn't even clean up or anything. Shit…will Aichi find him creepy?

"Kai-kun…is sure my number one fan, huh?" Aichi turned to grin at Kai (which made him sigh in relief - Aichi isn't creeped out or anything).

"N-Not really…" Kai mumbled.

"Well, you even have the concert tickets framed!" Aichi exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy, Kai-kun! To see someone really like me this much…"

Obviously, Aichi had never been in any other fan's houses before, since she seems genuinely surprised and pleased to see the few merchandises lined up in his living room.

Well, duh, most of his merchandise were stored in his bedroom, including the precious Aichi pillow…

"What is the most expensive merchandise you own?" Aichi asked, thrilled.

"THE Aichi dakimakura," Kai blurted out, and then covered his mouth alarmingly. Will Aichi think he's a pervert?

But Aichi just laughed happily. "You waste too much money on my stuff."

"I really really like you, Aichi," Kai's eyes shone - though he didn't smile, pleased that Aichi was happy with him. "I don't care how much money I waste, if it's for you. Sometimes I can't help but be excited that you…you're befriending a commoner like me."

"Kai-kun's not just a commoner!" Aichi pouted slightly, flinging out her arms to hug Kai. "I love Kai-kun, you know!"

Kai swore he could've fainted in Aichi's arms now and then. Did Aichi mean 'love' as a friend or 'love' as a lover? He reached out to hug Aichi back. "I-I love you too, Aichi…"

"That's good," Aichi smiled brightly, then whispered as she pressed her body closer to him, "Kai-kun doesn't have to waste money for my things anymore. From now on…I'll always be here for Kai-kun."

Kai felt like fainting for the millionth time of that day.

* * *

><p><strong>cRIES I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND YES, THE HIATUS IS OVER (:3JL)<strong>

**I'll be more active now! **

**(Though the problem is that I don't have plots for this fic and the magical girl Kai-kun fic so actually I have no idea either how they'll end and such. Like seriously I have no plots lmao)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sleepover--!

"Kai-kun!" Aichi's sweet voice rang out. "I've finished by bath!"

"Ah..." Kai turned towards the idol, who was leaning against the door frame of his bedroom. The bluenette was not wearing cute, dress-like pajamas that Kai anticipated. She just wore a normal over-sized t-shirt. It was large - the hem of the shirt was at her mid-thigh, covering her (booty) shorts - but the t-shirt fitted her shoulders perfectly.. It was a bit disappointing for Kai, since he thought we would see something more...girlish...

Oh well, at least, the booty shorts made up for it...

"Then...I'll go next, then..." Kai mumbled awkwardly, as he slipped past Aichi, into the hallway. He hurriedly went into the bathroom, before he could feel any more embarrassment. He still couldn't feel comfortable with the idol...every time he's near her, his heart just beats so fast...these feelings are just...crazy...

This is torture, being near the idol, but he couldn't do anything.

Damn you, Aichi.

* * *

><p>"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAI-KUUUUUUUN" Aichi wailed. "Are you finished yet? Let's play togetherrrrrr!"<p>

"I'm done, I'm done," Kai rolled his eyes, coming out of the bathroom. Aichi sure is impatient...

"Kai-kun Kai-kun Kai-kun!" Aichi bounced up and down, dragging him by his hands to the bedroom. "I really like your bed it's so nice and soft so let's go and play!"

"Play...what?" Kai raised an eyebrow, following Aichi into the bedroom. This is ridiculously childish for someone like Kai. "Are you serious?"

"Why not, why not?" Aichi hummed, as she dashed to the bed. She bounced up and down on it for a few times, before turning back to Kai, her eyes sparkling. "So soft! Kai-kun's bed is so soft!"

"Um..." Kai did not know how to react to that, though he could feel his face burning up. Aichi's too cute...

"Here, here," Aichi pulled Kai to the bed, and wrapped the quilt on the bed around them both. "This is so fun so fun!"

Kai didn't feel like it was fun. It isn't boring, either, but Aichi seems very pumped up about this.

"So..." Kai glanced at the smiling idol. "What's the point of this...?"

"Well, I get to cuddle up with Kai-kun, _that's _the point!" Aichi's grin grew wider, as she snuggled up against him. "Kai-kun's so warm..."

Right now, Kai practically was in heaven.

"Um..." Kai tried to start a conversation awkwardly. "So...Uh..."

"Yes?" Aichi's eyes sparkled, "What is it, Kai-kun?"

"W-Well..." Kai blushed slightly, as Aichi leaned closer to him. Her face is so close... "I-It's just..."

"Kai-kun?" Aichi tilted her head to one side, confused.

"C-Can I...C-C-can I get a kiss from you?" Kai blurted out, then, realizing what he just said, he clapped his hands on his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. Did he really...say that?

Aichi stared at him, wide-eyed. She was silent. Kai recovered from his shock, quickly (and awkwardly) waved his hands madly, "U-Um...f-forget it, i-i-it was only a joke...yeah, a joke! I wasn't serious ahahaha..."

Before Kai could make any more lame excuses, Aichi leaned in and pressed her lips against one of his cheeks.

"A-Aichi?!" Kai's face reddened, as Aichi pulled away with a small blush on her cheeks. "I-I...You..."

"Just once, okay?" Aichi smiled shyly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted another kiss on his collarbone. "Or maybe twice..."

"O-Okay..." Kai smiled back, reaching out to touch the places he was kissed. Aichi's lips were really, really soft...

Kai was going to thank Aichi, but Aichi spoke up,

"...Ne, Kai-kun," Aichi scooted closer to him, shivering. "I feel like someone is glaring at me..."

Kai stared at her for a brief moment, wondering if she was paranoid. Then it hit him.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" Kai quickly dashed out from under the covers, and rushed to the place where the pillow Aichi was leaning against the wardrobe. "AICHI, THE PILLOW AICHI MUST BE ANGRY!"

"W-WHO?" Aichi yelled, crawling out of the covers after Kai, but Kai shoved her back under the blankets.

"YOU STAY THERE, AICHI! IT'S SAFER!" Kai screamed at her, clasping her hands with his briefly. "I LOVE YOU, AICHI! IF I DIE, KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!"

"KAI-KUN!" Aichi screamed back. "NO, KAI-KUN, WAIT!"

Kai approached the pillow. "Aichi..." Kai stared hard at the pillow Aichi, gulping. "Hey...What's the matter?"

The pillow Aichi said nothing.

"Aichi, you see..." Kai sighed, face palming himself. "I-I'm not cheating on you or anything! I mean, I love you, but..."

His voice trailed off, as he glanced at the idol, who was rolled up in his blanket like a jam roll, listening to him intensely.

"I...We can't live like this...You're a pillow, and I'm a human. Our love is forbidden!" Kai let out a sorrowful wail, grabbing the pillow and hugging it close. "I'm sorry, Aichi-!"

The pillow said nothing, as usual. Kai wiped away his nonexistent tears.

"I'M SORRY!"

With that, he swung the closet doors open, shoved the Aichi pillow inside, and slamming the door shut.

Aichi - the real Aichi, by the way - buried herself in the blankets and stiffed a laugh. Kai turned around to stare at her silent laughing.

"What's wrong, Aichi?"

That really made Aichi burst into uncontrollable laughter, as she rolled back and forth on Kai's bed, clutching her stomach. When it didn't seem as if she was going to stop laughing, an offended look crossed Kai's face.

"What?"

"Y-You..." Aichi gasped between laughter. "Y-You _talk _to a pillow!"

"Hey!" Kai's eyebrows furrowed. "It's not just any pillow. It's a Sendou Aichi pillow!"

"I-I know..." Aichi wiped away the tears that were threatening to roll down, her face bright red from all the laughing. "B-But...you were so serious and I just...s-s-sorry!"

With that, she broke into another round of hysterical giggling. Kai huffed.

"I'm offended," he muttered, crossed his arms. "My relationship with the pillow Aichi is no laughing matter."

"Y-You're in a relationship...with a pillow..." Aichi choked out, gasping for breath after all the laughing.

"It's an _Aichi_ pillow!" Kai protested, fuming. "I just broke our relationship apart so I could be with you...But seeing that you're laughing, maybe I should still be with the pillow..."

"I don't want to be in the way," Aichi hummed happily, her face still red from all the laughing. "But I'd rather be the one who Kai-kun loves most...un..."

"That's...good..." Kai managed to speak out, as the words sunk in.

That kiss...and what Aichi said, wanting to be the one he loves most...

Why does it seem like...Aichi likes him? **(A/N: bRUH AICHI LOVES YOU CAN'T YOU SEE YOU DENSE ASSHOLE)**

Before Kai could ask Aichi about her feelings towards him, the bluenette let out a little yawn.

"Nee, Kai-kun, I feel kinda sleepy..." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I'm just gonna sleep...if that's okay with Kai-kun?"

"Sure..." Kai blushed, as the sleepy Aichi flopped down on his bed. She pulled up the blanket, and curled up. Well, it seems like he's going to have to sleep on the couch today -

"...But I don't want to sleep without Kai-kun," Aichi whispered, reaching out her hands to Kai. "Kai-kunnn...sleep beside meee..."

"B-B-But...!" Kai gulped, his face turning bright red.

"Pleaseee!" Aichi whined, and Kai had no choice but to do so. Not like he didn't want to...

When Kai finally laid down beside the idol, Aichi automatically wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest.

"A-Aichi...!?" Kai let out a yelp. Whoa, such boldness.

"Warm..." Aichi whispered, pressing closer to Kai.

"H-Hey...you're a girl, and a famous i-idol..." Kai gasped out. "Y-You can't just sleep with some random guy like me!"

"Kai-kun's not just some random guy..."Aichi mumbled sleepily. "I loooove Kai-kun..."

"O-Oi!" Kai's face was so red that if you looked at him, you'll think his head would explode at any moment. "B-But still! You're a girl!"

"No I'm not..." Aichi mumbled. "I'm a boy..."

With that, she fell asleep.

Kai glanced at Aichi in surprise. Did Aichi say that she was a boy...?

...Probably just his imagination...

...

But then, Kai felt something hard pressing against his legs. Kai looked down to see what it was and -

"Oh my fucking god..." Kai inhaled sharply.

Aichi...is really a boy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok why is this fic turning suggestive I'm just gonna go change the rating<strong>

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING CRIES ;w;**

**So much is happening irl ;Q;**

**Thank you for the nice reviews omf**


	8. Chapter 8 - We're late! (filler chapter)

When Aichi woke up in the morning, he found himself in a certain bruenette's arms. Aichi stared up at the person who was embracing him so warmly. Kai-kun's sleeping face...

Aichi reached out to touch Kai's cheeks gently.

"I really...got to meet Kai-kun, huh..." Aichi whispered to himself, his eyes softening tenderly. "This must be fate...for me to meet Kai-kun again..."

Kai shifted slightly, mumbling nonsensical things.

"Kai-kun? Are you awake?" Aichi asked, poking Kai's cheek. There was no response from the brunette. "I guess not..."

Aichi buried himself into Kai's embrace. "Kai-kun...you've grown so much...you're so much cooler than before..."

Before going back to sleep again, the idol whispered, a soft smile on his face.

"I love you, Kai-kun."

* * *

><p>When Kai woke up, he still had the bluenette curled up in his arms. Kai stared down at the idol's sleeping face. For a boy...he sure is lovely...<p>

Kai's hand touched Aichi's cheeks tenderly. Yesterday, after getting over the shock that his crush was a boy, Kai tried to stop liking Aichi. But he couldn't even stop thinking about Aichi, not even for ten seconds...

Is he gay? So what if he's gay?

He loved Aichi for so long, and if Aichi was to return his feelings...

Kai stared at the boy snuggled up against him. He let out a sigh.

What should he do...?

"Kai-kun..." Aichi mumbled in his sleep. Kai found himself smiling at the bluenette in endearment.

It didn't seem like he could escape this feeling...He loves Aichi...He admires Aichi...

...And that will never change.

"I love you, Aichi."

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD WE'RE LATE!" Kai shrieked, as Aichi toppled out of bed.<p>

"I'M UP, I'M UPPPP!" Aichi yelled, scrambling to the bathroom to get changed. As he was going to close the bathroom door, Kai rushed into the bathroom after him.

"KAI-KUN I NEED TO CHANGE, SO PLEASE GET OUT!" Aichi screamed at the brunette. Kai closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!" Kai retorted, as he took off his red T-shirt he wore to bed. Aichi was going to shout something in reply, but the shirtless Kai shut him up.

"K-Kai-kun..." Aichi whispered in awe. He was practically drooling. Shirtless Kai-kun...

"Aichi...?" Kai turned and stared at the bluenette, confused. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing!" Aichi blushed, trying to look away. He quickly pulled on his uniform, unable to tear his gaze away from Kai's manly body.

Kai finished dressing up first, and one glance at Aichi, he let out a sigh. Since the blunette's eyes were on Kai, all the buttons that he had buttoned are all messed up, and his clothes were all disheveled. Kai's face went red. Aichi...looks so...erotic...

Aichi was picking the buttons out furiously, having to button them all up again. He didn't seem to realize the steamy look Kai is giving him, nor the fact that Kai just got a boner because of him. Aichi tried to button his shirt up as fast as possible, but his grip on the buttons were always slipping.

Kai rolled his eyes, as he tugged Aichi's hands away from the shirt, and Kai kneeled down and reached out to button it up for him instead. After he buttoned the first one, Kai then hesitated, as he looked up at Aichi.

"Is it...okay...if I do this...?"

Aichi blushed, as he nodded. Kai, after getting approval, resumed to button up the boy's shirt. Aichi stared down at Kai's (yaoi) hands, a small smile on his face. Aichi reached out to place his hands on top of Kai's.

"A...Aichi...?" Kai blushed, slightly startled.

"...It's nothing," Aichi closed his eyes, sighing happily. These pair of hands...no matter how many times he looked at them, it always gave him a sense of safety. Of course, these were the hands of the person who protected him...

"Let's just hurry, ne..." Aichi finished his sentence, pulling his hand away from Kai's. But before Aichi could turn away, the brunette grabbed onto the younger boy's hand.

"...Like this...is okay..." Kai stammered, looking away. He laced his fingers with Aichi, squeezing the boy's hands gently. "I like it...like this..."

Aichi couldn't help but to squeeze Kai's hand back.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Kai screamed as he ran into the school gates, Aichi following closely behind.<p>

"Wait up, Kai-kun!" Aichi panted, trying to catch up with the brunette. Since Kai's legs are far more longer than his, Aichi had to tried twice as much to keep up. His legs are getting sore, and this is one of the moments Aichi wished he would exercise more often. "I can't keep up anymore -"

"JUST A BIT MORE, AICHI!" Kai encouraged, stopping briefly for Aichi to catch up. The idol was panting and making choking noises.

"I wanna sleep..." Aichi half-whined. Even though he could sing a lot without getting tired, but physical exercise is too much... "Kai-kun...my legs are tired..."

"OH MY GOD, HERE!" Kai yelled, as he circled one of his arms around Aichi's waist, and lifted the idol up like picking up a rag doll. Aichi let out a shriek, but Kai ignored it, and carried Aichi while running full speed all the way to the classroom.

"KAI-KUN STOP STOP PUT ME DOWN!" Aichi flailed his limbs, fearing. Kai-kun is carrying him on the waist, with only one arm. And he's running and Aichi feels like he's going to fall face-flat on the floor with each step Kai took. "PUT ME DOWN I'M GONNA FALL AND DIEEEE!"

"LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU DIE!" Kai shouted, his grip on the idol tightening. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU DIE!"

"KAI-KUN STOP!"

"BUT WE'RE ALREADY LATE!"

Kai then reached the classroom, with a wailing Aichi. He slid the door open with a slam. Every head in the room swiveled towards them.

"SORRY WE'RE LAAAATE!" Kai and Aichi shrieked in unison, panting and worn-out. At that moment, Kai's legs gave out, as he fell into a heap on the floor with Aichi. Aichi and Kai groaned, both of them lying face-flat on the floor.

Miwa just glanced at the two dumb gays sprawling on the floor.

"...Idiots..." he muttered, shaking his head, but he couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'VE RETURNED FROM TAIWAN OMF I CAN FINALLY UPDATE STUFF AGAIN YAY<strong>

**I've been writing some stuff on the trip so I can update today lol**

**I know you all miss me haha /sprakles intensely/**


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Rival

"Aichiiiiii..." Kai whined, barely half-awake as he poked the bluenet who was doodling beside him.

"Kai-kunnnnnn..." Aichi whined back, then giggled softly so that the teacher wouldn't hear. "...What is it?"

"I wanna cuddle..." Kai put his head down on his desk, grumbling. "I wanna cuddle youuuu..."

"Hehe, Kai-kun is being cute!" Aichi exclaimed happily, pulling her chair closer to Kai so that he could nuzzle on the older boy's chest. "Ahh, so warm!"

"Don't call me cute..." Kai's words slurred, as if he was in a daze. The brunet leaned down to rest his face on Aichi's head. He inhaled the scent of Aichi's silky blue locks, and couldn't help but to let out a sigh of pure bliss.

"Whoa, that kinda tickles," Aichi pulled away from Kai briefly. He turned around so that he was facing Kai. Before the brunet could pull Aichi back into his arms, Aichi leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose lightly. "Boop."

Aichi could hear Miwa's distant voice, mumbling _'Are you two sure you two aren't married yet?' _ The bluenet couldn't help but to giggle. He was already familiar with Miwa's complaints about both of them being so lovey-dovey. Since Miwa always hangs out with Kai, Aichi automatically bonded with him. Well, they also met on that concert, so...

But still, Miwa doesn't know that he is actually an idol.

"Aichiiiiiiiiii," Kai whined again, this time, more sleepily. "Don't focus on something else...I want your attention...too..."

"Whoa..." Aichi's eyes widened in delight. He couldn't help but to reach out and squish Kai's cheeks. "Kai-kun is being really cute today!"

Kai blinked at him blankly. Aichi let out another giggle. Kai-kun is being unusually light-headed and adorable!

"Ahh, don't worry, Kai-kun!" Aichi grinned reassuringly. "I have allllll my attention on you right now!"

"Thank you...Aichi" Kai's words slurred. It didn't seem like he's knowing what he is garbling out. "...I want to...inside...you..." With that, Kai just went still. Aichi tilted his head to one side, as he put down his pencil and leaned over to glance at the brunet's face.

"Kai...kun?" Aichi leaned in closer. Kai still didn't move. As Aichi was about to poke his face, he started to snore softly. Aichi let out another giggle. His Kai-kun is asleep!

Aichi glanced at the teacher. She didn't seem to notice that Kai was taking a nap yet, and Aichi sighed in relief.

"Nee, Kai-kun, you can't sleep here!" Aichi whispered to him, shaking the brunet lightly. Kai let out a little groan, but his eyelids remained shut. Aichi sighed. Kai is going to get in trouble if the teacher finds out...

"Come onnnn..." Aichi whined, shaking the brunet vigorously. Kai did not react.

"Then...I guess I have to..." Aichi then decided to reach out to pinch Kai's cheeks.

It worked. Kai's eyes fluttered open, a yelp escaping his mouth. Luckily, it was not heard by the teacher.

"What...what...why did you pinch me?" Kai stammered out. Aichi couldn't help but to smile.

"You fell asleep," Aichi explained, snuggling himself closer to Kai. "I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh..." Kai rubbed his eyes. "Well...Thank you, I guess..."

"You look tired, Kai-kun," Aichi inched his face closer to Kai's. "Are you okay? Didn't you sleep well last night?"

That sentence made Kai's face turn bright red. How could he tell Aichi that he couldn't sleep last night because he's shocked of learning that Aichi is actually a _boy_?!

"Well...not really..." Kai sweated, hoping that Aichi wouldn't ask any more questions. But Aichi is being Aichi, and his curiosity is to be satisfied.

"Why? What's wrong, Kai-kun?" Aichi chirped with his adorable, singsong voice. Kai blushed. How could he say it out loud to Aichi...

"...It's really...nothing..." Kai stammered. What is he getting himself into...?

"Come on, come on!" Aichi whined stubbornly, bouncing up and down on his seat. "Tell me!"

"...You..." Kai bit his bottom lip nervously. "Well...you're...a b-boy, right?"

"Uh-huh," Aichi nodded, still not understanding Kai's point. "So what?"

"I-I-I-I..." Kai stuttered anxiously. He could even feel his face heat up... "W-W-Well...I'm a boy and you're a boy and...and..."

_No..._Kai gulped. He can't say it...with Aichi's azure eyes staring at him like that...

"Come onnnn!" Aichi pouted, pressing his cheeks against Kai's arm. "Pretty pleaaaaaase?"

Aichi's cute antics made Kai feel like his heart was going to burst right out of his chest.

_What is with this stupid feeling..._

The bell for lunch break rang at that moment. Kai let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness...

Before Aichi could ask him anything further, Kai quickly said, "...Let's go eat lunch. So we can have time to...do other things later."

"Sure!" Aichi's face was plastered with a bright smile. Kai mentally patted himself in the back for that. He managed to distract the bluenet...

"Oi, you two," Miwa approached them, a tired expression on his face. "Four words for you guys: Go. Get. A. Room. Like seriously."

"Oh come on, Miwa-kun," Aichi puffed out his cheeks. "Kai-kun was being cute. I couldn't help it."

"Don't call me cute!" Kai snapped, his face - and even his ears - burning in a shade of red.

"Awh, Kai's blushing..." Miwa taunted. He held out his hand at Aichi. "High five!"

Aichi high-fived him happily, making Kai pout. This is so unfair. Miwa would probably have a fit too if Aichi calls him cute.

"How can I contain myself when an idol like Aichi calls me cute? If Aichi actually calls you cute, I bet you'd break down and cry right now." Kai accused the blonde without thinking. Miwa's eyes widened.

"Aichi...an idol...?" Miwa's eyes swivelled towards Aichi. Pieces of everything started to stick together in his brain. "Oh my god. Don't tell me..."

"KAI-KUN, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>"...So this is where Sendou had gone to, huh..." Aichi's manager stared up at Hitsue High's school building. He let out a sigh. "Sheesh, that boy is just so reckless...But still..." the manager squinted at the school in disgust. "...Why a <em>high school<em>, of all places?"

"Hey, I got some interesting photos that might be important-!" A redhead skipped towards the manager. He handed a tablet to the manager. "Here ya go!"

"I knew I could rely on you, Ren," the manager nodded gratefully at his taller companion. Ren smiled at him, but as usual, there was sadness in his eyes.

"...So what -" as the manager stared down at the screen, he couldn't help but to choke at his own breath. He slammed the tablet into Ren's chest angrily. "What the hell?!"

"Well, it seems like Aichi-kyun has somehow bonded with this brown-haired guy, Kai Toshiki. He's a student in this school, too, I checked. And it seems like Aichi-kyun is living in Kai's apartment -"

"So in other words...This guy and Sendou...are in a romantic relationship?"

"...It seems like it. There are people witnessing 'a boy who looks like Sendou Aichi holding hands with a mysterious brunet.' So..."

"Goddammit..." The wind blew gently, as the blonde manager bit on his fingernail. His violet eyes were clouded with anger. To think Sendou would run off to some other man...A man that is just a mundane high-school student...

"Calm down, L -" Ren tried to soothe things out, but only got interrupted by the manager punching his stomach. Ren let out a groan. Even though the manager looks short, his strength is really inhumane...

"...Why would he run into another man's arms, when he has _me_?" The blonde shouted angrily at his red-haired bodyguard. "Am I, Souryuu Leon - the legendary Souryuu child - not worth enough for the super idol, Sendou Aichi?!"

Ren didn't like to see the blonde upset. Especially over Aichi... Just the thought of the blue-haired boy made his blood boil. It's true that the idol have never harmed him - Ren is actually quite fond of him, really - but it's Aichi to blame...for hurting Leon's feelings...

...The people who hurts _his_ Leon...are unforgivable...That is why...if only he could get rid of Sendou Aichi... "Leon-kun, I understand..."

"How would you understand anything, Ren?!" Leon hissed, jabbing his finger in Ren's chest. "If Souryuu Leon isn't worth enough for Sendou Aichi, then how can a normal teenage high-school boy - Kai Toshiki - has enough value for Sendou's love?!"

"Leon-kun..."

The blonde let out a huff, running his fingers on the gold ring on his finger. With gritted teeth, the Souryuu child muttered out, "...What are you thinking, Sendou...running away from your own fiancé...?"

* * *

><p><strong>What the fuck.<strong>

**Why is Leon's his fiancé?**

**I have no idea what I'm doing it seems like I'm extending the storyline and adding angst stuff?**

**Frick what am I getting myself intoooooo /dramatic screaming**


	10. Chapter 10 - For His Sake

"What are you making for dinner today, Kai-kun?" Aichi chirped happily, his eyes sparkling. He banged his fists on the dining table energetically. "Just thinking about Kai-kun's cooking makes me wanna drool..."

Kai couldn't help but to smile a little, his cold emerald orbs softening. Aichi had become addicted to his cooking - so addicted that the idol has suspected that he had put in weed or something. "...Pasta. You like pasta, don't you, Aichi?"

"Ahhh, you _know_!" Aichi exclaimed in surprise, his cheeks reddening. The bubbly idol then turned to the still-stunned blonde beside him. "Do you like pasta too, Miwa-kun?"

"I-I-I-I...I-I do, A-A-Aichi-san..." Miwa stuttered uncomfortably. Kai couldn't help but to stifle a laugh, as he put a water-filled pot on the stove. Upon hearing that, the blonde then turned to glare at his friend. "What are you laughing about?"

"You remind me of when I first met Aichi, that's all," Kai turned away from the other two, so that they won't see his amused smile. "I used to be like that too. Stuttering and all the stuff."

"You were very cute," Aichi commented, grinning ear to ear as he recalled the blushing Kai-kun. "Cute, but still cool."

"Not as cute as you are," Kai replied causally, making Aichi giggle. Miwa stared at the two of them, a blank expression on his face.

Finding out that Kai is Sendou Aichi's fanboy is surprising, finding out that they both kind of know each other was even more surprising, finding out Aichi's true gender was utterly shocking, but he did not expect both of them to converse in this way! Why won't they just get a room?

Why are they reminding him of his single-ness?! And how the hell did Kai get all close to the idol?!

"Wahh, Kai-kun, you make me blush!" Aichi beamed, the smile on his face growing wider and wider.

"...Not really..." Kai answered in his usual cold, asshole-like manner, relieving Miwa. At least the Kai he knew is still there... "I'm not even that cool..."

"There's no need to be shy about it, Kai-kun!" Aichi yelled out merrily. "Even though Kai-kun doesn't think so, Kai-kun will always be the coolest in my eyes!"

"Really?!" Kai's face was filled with absolute happiness. His eyes shined as bright as the sun, and on his face, was the widest smile Miwa had ever seen. "Aichi...!"

Miwa face-palmed himself. This is not the Kai he knew. At all.

Kai is a total goner.

"Um, does Kai-kun need help with anything?" Aichi got up from the dining table and strode towards the kitchenette. "Like chopping...vegetables or something?"

"...If I let you do it, would you cut off your own fingers or something?" Kai raised an eyebrow, opening the utensil drawer and pulling out a nylon knife that is obviously for kids. "Here, use this."

"Kai-kunnn!" Aichi whined, flailing his arms all over the place. "I'm not a kid, you know -!"

"I don't want you to handle something that can hurt you," Kai retorted, reaching out to grab Aichi's hand. Kai leaned down, and kissed each of the boy's fingers gently, with a soft smile on his face. "...I don't want your beautiful hands to be injured..."

"Kai-kun..." a blush lingered on the bluenet's face. "T-That's...S-Still, I want to..."

"You're an idol. What would you do it your hands are ruined?" Kai pointed out, pouting at Aichi. "Stop being so stubborn."

"I-If Kai-kun says so..." Aichi mumbled. "T-Then I-I'll help d-do something else...?"

"Well...there's really nothing else..." Kai's voice trailed away when the bluenet embraced his waist from behind. "...Aichi? W-What are you doing...?"

"I'm helping Kai-kun..." Aichi smiled brightly, pressing his face on Kai's back. "I'm helping Kai-kun to stay warm!"

"...Well..." Kai smiled to himself, as he proceeded to chop up some tomatoes. "...I guess...it's not that bad...like this..."

The forgotten Miwa could do nothing but to watch the idol and his best friend being so lovey-dovey. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"...Why am I even here..."

* * *

><p>"Kai-kun's cooking is the best!" Aichi declared for the millionth time, as he put the plates in the dishwasher. "Tomorrow cook some more, too, okay?"<p>

"Anything for you," Kai leaned down to kiss Aichi's cheek.

Miwa let out a defeated sigh. They both confirmed that they weren't dating each other, but...

But this is way too obvious!

"I...I have to...go..." Miwa finally spoke up, interrupting Kai's and Aichi's lovey-dovey moment.

"E-Eh? Miwa-kun's leaving?!" Aichi pulled away from Kai immediately.

_There is no point of me staying anyway _Miwa thought, though he didn't say that out loud. "Well...I have to go home and...do...stuff..."

"Sure," Kai spoke up, before Aichi could protest. Miwa could see that the brunet didn't believe that he had something he had to do. Just by looking at Kai's mocking glance, Miwa knew that Kai was telling him to go away so that he could have some alone time with Aichi.

Why did he even have Kai as a friend?

"Then, I'm going!" Miwa yelled, grabbing his things and running out of Kai's apartment as fast as he could.

"...I was going to ask if we could take a bath together...the three of us..." Aichi's face fell, as his voice trailed away. "I thought it would be fun..."

"Then I guess it's just the two of us then, Aichi," Kai smiled slightly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's take a bath together."

Aichi's sad face was instantly replaced with a bright smile. "Y-Yeah!"

Kai then placed a hand on Aichi's head, patting him lovingly. "Let's go."

"Carry me, Kai-kun!" Aichi whined, flailing his arms all over the place. "Want~ Up~!"

"Yes, Yes..." Kai sighed, smiling. He scooped the idol up effortlessly, carrying him bridal-style.

"Kai-kun is certainly kind..." Aichi grinned, his cheeks turning a bit red. "Do you carry everyone who asks you to?"

"Only you, Aichi," Kai leaned down and gave him a peck on his forehead.

"I'm glad..." Aichi beamed upon hearing that. "Kai-kun is only mine, okay? Don't carry anyone else!"

"Sure," Kai's loving smile widened. Did Aichi really say that...he is Aichi's? Kai couldn't help but to add,

"You're mine too, Aichi."

* * *

><p>"KAI TOSHIKI, I CHALLENGE YOU IN A FIGHT FOR THE OWNERSHIP OF AICHI!" Leon yelled, pointing at no one in particular. Then he paused. "No, that isn't it..."<p>

"I think that's cool enough already, Leon-kun..." Ren commented, spinning around in his chair. Leon, who was sitting opposite of him, just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Ren. _I _decide when I think it's cool enough." Leon snapped, holding out his teacup to Ren.

"...Sorry..." Ren mumbled, refilling Leon's teacup. The redhead stared down at the over-fancy teapot in his hands. "Leon, did you buy a new teapot again?"

"You just noticed?" Leon raised the now full teacup to his lips. He took a sip of the golden liquid, before tapping on the porcelain teapot in Ren's hands. "I got a good deal on this antique teapot. Pretty, huh?"

"...Of course. Leon-kun really has a sharp eye for antiques." Ren smiled, putting the teapot down carefully. "But there's so much teapots and teacups already. Isn't it enough yet?"

"It's because you keep breaking my best teapots, Ren," Leon hissed at his bodyguard/butler, glowering. "And what's wrong with collecting things?"

"...Sorry..." Ren apologized once again, as Leon reached for the cookie platter.

"Doesn't matter," Leon bit into a cookie, and sipped his tea after it. The blonde then turned to glare at Ren once again. "Ren, didn't I ask for cakes, too? Where are the cakes? Didn't I tell you that I want cakes with my afternoon tea, too?"

"Leon-kun, this is not 'afternoon tea', it's practically midnight right now, so technically, it's 'midnight tea'." Ren pointed out, making air quotation marks. "And if you eat cakes this late at night, you'll be fat."

"Shut up," Leon snapped, once again. "I need to eat cake to think..."

"Still thinking about Aichi-kun?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "Don't tire yourself, over-thinking about that boy..."

Leon's violet orbs glowered with fury. "What do _you _know?! Sendou Aichi is mine, he's mine from the start! Why wouldn't he look at me the way he looks at Kai Toshiki?! Why am I not worthy enough?! I have a fuckton of money and a bunch of luxurious mansions! I could give the boy whatever he wants, I could buy him _anything_! But what does Kai Toshiki have? A small, cramped apartment room!"

"Leon-kun, Aichi-kun loves you, you know?" Ren spoke up, trying to soothe the blonde. Sendou Aichi is a really sensitive subject to him, huh...

"It's not enough..." Leon muttered, biting one of his fingernails. "Aichi has to love me...and only me alone..."

"Leon-kun, there are other people who loves you the way you love Aichi," Ren whispered quietly, his red eyes filled with sorrow, "Don't you want to try to..."

"Is there?" Leon reached for a biscuit, cutting Ren short. "Name one."

_Me, _Ren thought, but he didn't say it out loud. He just shook his head. "Forget I said anything, Leon-kun. I'll do my best to take Aichi-kun back to you."

"Thank you, Ren." Leon's eyes flickered up from his teacup to give his red-headed companion a stern glance. "I expect you to do a good job."

"You won't be disappointed," Ren promised, his red eyes gleaming in determination. "I'm going to go talk to Aichi-kun tomorrow, and I'll try to convince him to stay away from Kai Toshiki."

"What if that doesn't work?" Leon questioned, putting his teacup down.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes...Whatever it takes to make you happy, Leon-kun." Ren bowed his head down slightly, his eyes fixed on the blonde in front of him.

_I'll do whatever it takes...even if it was to make the whole world my enemy...even if it was to end my own life..._

Ren closed his eyes, recalling the Leon he knew from the past. The Leon, who was not yet corrupted by his wealth...Bright, innocent, and...happy...

_I'll do anything...if it's for Leon-kun to keep on smiling..._

* * *

><p><strong>Butler Ren-sama <strong>**/)/w/(\ fufufufu**

**Next week is already exam week;;; I still haven't done anything productive;;;**

**Thank you for the nice reviews gahh**


	11. Chapter 11 - Unhateable Idol

"This is the apartment, huh..." Ren squinted at a crumpled piece of paper. Is this the right address? Ren squinted at the paper again. He wasn't so sure, since Leon's handwriting is shit.

Okay, he shouldn't have put it that way. Leon's handwriting was _unpretty_. There, that sounds much better.

It was eerily quiet in this time of the night, with occasional sounds from crickets. The redhead mumbled a complaint under his breath. Leon-kun should be more patient and let him go get Aichi the next morning, not just send him to get the idol in the middle of the night.

"...Oh well. Typical Leon-kun." Ren stuffed the paper in his pocket, and managed he climbed over the wall that was surrounding the apartment building without being noticed.

Ren pulled out the paper again, trying to read Leon's shit handwriting. He made a mental reminder to teach Leon how to write properly some day. People with shit handwriting never goes far.

Ren let out one final sigh, before starting to climb up the building.

* * *

><p>Aichi was just about to fall asleep, but was suddenly alerted when he heard the sound of someone tapping the window. He recognized that tapping pattern, and knew who it was immediately.<p>

Aichi let out a groan. He thought of ignoring the sound, snuggling back into Kai-kun's arms and just sleep. But it could be urgent, if Leon sent Ren to get him in the middle of the night like this.

Aichi slowly pried himself from Kai's embrace, trying hard to not wake the brunet beside him. Kai let out a little groan, but did not awaken.

Aichi took a moment to stare at the brunet's sleeping face. He looked younger than he usually is, the corners of his mouth slightly twitched up into a small smile. He doesn't give off that cool aura when he sleeps, it's just...

...He looks genuinely happy...

Also, Aichi noticed, Kai was having a heavy case of drooling. Aichi giggled. This really isn't so Kai-like. To be honest, he found it completely adorable, and he really didn't mind waking up in Kai-kun's drool (gross, but true).

His Kai-kun admiration time was over when Ren tapped on the window again. Aichi let out a sigh, as he turned to look at Kai-kun one last time

"Kai-kun is certainly cute," Aichi mumbled to himself, leaning over to kiss the older boy's cheeks gently, before getting up to open the window.

He was immediately greeted by Ren's sly grin, when he pushed the window open.

"Hello, Ren-san," Aichi greeted him, as politely as ever. "What brings you here? It's nothing urgent, is it?"

Ren, clinging at the windowsill, grinned wider. "Nah. Not about work or anything, it's just -"

"Isn't it dangerous, clinging on the window like this?" Aichi cut his sentence short, his voice filled with worry. "Uhm...can you climb over to the living room's balcony? I-I'll go unlock the window there for you, so you don't have to hang from the windowsill like this..."

Ren blinked. "Sure. Thanks, Aichi-kun."

As Aichi hurried over to the living room, Ren followed to the balcony.

"Geez..." Ren sighed to himself.

It was really impossible to hate Sendou Aichi, even though the boy took Leon's heart away from him, but...

Ren let out another deflated sigh. Even though he tries, deep inside, he knew Aichi was just totally unhateable. He was nice and kind, even to his haters. He was just too pure-hearted...How could anyone hate him?

Ren really hates it. The fact he can't even dislike the boy...

"Here you go," Aichi opened up the doors of the balcony, letting Ren inside. "When you say you can climb up everything, I still can't help being amazed..."

"I could teach you," Ren said with a toothy grin. "It's not that hard. If it's Aichi-kun, then you could surely do it. We totally could go and climb the Tokyo Tower one day"

Sometimes the redhead feels like slapping himself when he's being so friendly to the boy. Why can't he even be rude to the idol?

Aichi shivered. "It seems kind of scary. Thank you for the offer, Ren-san, but I don't really think I'd be able to climb a building, let alone a tree."

_You managed to climb into Leon-kun's heart_, a voice in Ren's head spoke up.

"Boo, your lost then," Ren pouted, before putting on a serious face "Anyway, the reason I'm here..."

Ren paused, looking at the idol, who was staring eagerly at him with his bright, azure orbs. How could he tell Aichi about it? That Leon wants him to go back

"Leon doesn't like it that you're sleeping...with another guy...?" Ren stated unsurely.

"R-R-Ren-san!" Aichi blushed. "It's just a _friendly_ sleepover, Leon-kun should stop worrying..."

"He doesn't care, you know what's Leon like." Ren shrugged. "He's stubborn. and overprotective. He doesn't like the idea of you living with a commoner, and attending in a commoner's school."

"It's not like I'm doing anything bad..." Aichi protested weakly. "Leon-kun's just too protective..."

"Well, you're his fiancé, of course he's jealous," Ren rolled his eyes, stating the obvious.

"I'm...Leon-kun's...fiancé?" Aichi asked, tilting his head confusingly. Ren mentally slapped himself. He forgot that Aichi knew nothing about it!

"U-Um...I mean that Leon-kun acts like you're his fiancé or something...so it's not really surprising..."

"Oh," Aichi let out a light laugh. "Sorry, I kinda..."

"Nah, my fault for not saying it properly," Ren shook his head, patting the idol's head gently. At this point, he knew that Aichi will not leave this place, or Kai Toshiki. The idol is as stubborn as Leon. "So...nothing I'll say will make you leave this place, correct?"

Aichi nodded. "It's only for a week anyway, and to be honest, a normal life is...fun...I don't know. It's not like...my life. There's no fancy stuff, just..."

"I understand. But anyway, Leon's gonna get angry at me~" Ren complained, sighing. "But I can't help it, I guess..."

"U-Um..." Aichi gulped. He felt so guilty, to be honest. It's not really Ren's fault...

"I-Is...is Leon-kun still awake?" Aichi blurted out, taking out his cellphone. "I-I don't really want Ren-san to get in trouble because of me...So I'll call him...um..."

He's at it agin. The kindness that makes him so unhateable...

"Yup, he's awake. He's waiting for me to come back with you," Ren told him, throwing himself on the sofa. "And Aichi-kun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Tell Leon-kun to stop eating cakes at night, or he's really gonna get fat."

* * *

><p><strong>ok I'm on mobile and it's really hard to edit and stuff so sorry<strong>

**also my computer-hours are being limited so I'm kind of inactive whoops**

**Thank you for the nice reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Indebtedness

Leon stared out at the window, while stuffing another cookie in his mouth. He had a feeling that getting Aichi back won't be easy at all.

It's not like he owned Aichi, he tricked the boy into getting engaged with him after all. Aichi doesn't even know that they're engaged, for god's sake. Not even his family knows, it was only the Souryuu's that arranged it.

Maybe Leon should tell him the truth, and Aichi would stop seeing other people...

...But he feared Aichi would just break the engagement.

The blonde sighed, To play safe, he'll just wait until the marriage ceremony for Aichi to find out.

Leon flipped through the calendar in his phone. Three months until the ceremony. Only three months, and he would have complete ownership over Aichi...

A sly grin broke into his face. That's right, he didn't have to worry. Even if Aichi wants to break the engagement beforehand, even if the Sendou family tries to stop the ceremony...their resistance would be futile anyway...Since the Sendou family owes so much to the Souryuu family, after all...

That's right, no matter what, no one can stop him from getting his hands on Aichi.

* * *

><p>"Leon-kun!" Aichi cried out into the phone when Leon answered his call. "U-Um, you see -"<p>

"Get back here this instant," Leon commanded, and Aichi could feel the anger in his voice. Aichi gulped. An angry Leon doesn't sound good at all.

"P-Please listen to me first, L-Leon-kun..." Aichi stammered, trying to smooth things out. "It's just a friendly sleepover...with a friend..."

Ren raised an eyebrow at him, and Aichi mouthed back, 'He's angry'. Ren then proceeded to roll his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Leon snarled. "Didn't we agree that if your family members aren't home, you'd be staying with me?"

"B-But...this friend, he's...very important to me, and I just want to spend time with him!" Aichi tried hard to defend himself. He just hoped that his manager would listen... "He's just a friend, Leon-kun, and it's only for a week, so why are you so angry at me?"

"Sendou, you don't need _friends_!" Leon shouted back at him. "You don't need anyone, as long as you have _me_! You used to cling around me all the time, Sendou, and you always love to come over at my place. But now you're just leaving me for someone else?!"

"I-I..." Guilt started to swallow Aichi's thoughts. "Leon-kun, I'm sorry, I..."

"Aichi-kun..." Ren's eyes softened as he stared at the boy, who was in the verge of tears. Leon can be so nasty to him sometimes...

Wait, why is he being sympathetic to him? Ren tried to build up some anger inside of him, but it was no use. Just seeing Aichi's face...it makes Ren want to protect the boy so much...

"S-Stop trying to make me do what you want..." Aichi continued to choke out. "Leon-kun...it's not that I dislike Leon-kun or anything, but this friend...I-I owe him..."

"You owe me too," Leon hissed back at him. "Not just you, your entire family, too."

"I...I told you I would pay you back!" Aichi finally screamed back, tears starting to build up in his eyes. "I told you I would pay you back, _that's _why I agreed to be an idol in the first place! And when I try to pay you, you just said -"

"Don't you _dare_ raise your voice against me!" Leon hollered. "You, Sendou Aichi, you have no right to yell at someone who saved your entire family!"

"I..." Aichi tried to retort, but is stopped when Ren placed a hand on his shoulder.

The redhead shook his head sadly. "Aichi-kun, you can't argue against Leon-kun. You can't win, and you know it."

Aichi nodded weakly, and turned back to his conversation with Leon.

"...Leon-kun, I won't yell at you anymore...I'm sorry for yelling." Aichi apologized, clenching his fists. He hated it when Leon used the your-family-owes-me card. That's just unfair, since the Souryuus were the people who wouldn't accept the money when his mother tried to return it, saying that they wanted something else from the Sendou family.

"Good," Leon seemed satisfied with his apology. "But it still doesn't mean I forgive you. Now, come back here this instant."

"...N-No..." Aichi tightened his fists. There is no way that he will leave his Kai-kun... "I won't yell at you anymore, but I will not leave. I will stay here with Kai-kun, until this week ends."

"Stop being so stubborn," the blonde scolded him. "Come back here, and leave that Kai Toshiki guy. He's good for nothing anyway, just one of your mindless fans."

Aichi suddenly slammed his hands onto the coffee table, surprising Ren.

"A-Aichi...kun...?" Ren whispered, staring at the boy beside him with widened eyes. Aichi's eyes was full of pure rage, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Ren couldn't believe his eyes, he had never seen Aichi angry before, even when Leon had called him names. What did Leon say, to anger Aichi this much?

"How _dare _you!?" Aichi roared, despite telling Leon that he won't yell again. "How dare you say that about Kai-kun?!"

"What? Or are you saying that's not true?" Leon's mocking tone made Aichi's blood boil. "Kai Toshiki is nothing but a leech. He just wants to get his hands on you for your money."

"You have no right to insult Kai-kun!" Aichi screamed, his hands shaking and tears streaming down his face. He didn't understand the clenching pain in his chest when Leon said those horrible things... "Kai-kun...Kai-kun is not that kind of person!"

"Really?" Leon snickered. "It doesn't seem that way to me."

"It doesn't matter what you think, but that's not -" Aichi's sentence was cut off when someone snatched his phone away. The bluenet turned around, thinking it was Ren.

...But it was not.

"...Kai...kun?" Aichi whispered, his tear-filled eyes widening in astonishment. Kai gently patted the boy's head, as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want..." Kai mumbled quietly, but it was a threat. "...But you made Aichi cry. That is unforgivable."

"Oh? Who might this be?" Leon taunted. "The almighty Kai Toshiki?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Kai retorted calmly, as he crouched down to wipe away Aichi's tears. "I don't really care what, but stop harassing Aichi."

"I can do what I want with that boy," Leon let out a light laugh. "You don't know anything about Aichi at all, so stop trying to sound like you know him."

"I don't need to know much," Kai murmured, as he cupped one of Aichi's cheeks. His emerald eyes stared into Aichi's azure ones, and it seemed as if he was speaking to Aichi. "But all I know...is that I love Aichi. I love him, with all of my heart."

A blush appeared on the bluenet's face. "K-Kai...kun..."

"Hmph. So now you're going around stealing other people's fiancé's?" Leon mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Kai's eyebrows furrowed, the hand that was caressing Aichi's cheeks freezing immediately. "Aichi's not your fiancé."

Aichi's ears perked up at this. Kai stared at him as if asking for a confirmation, and Aichi shook his head puzzlingly. "Leon-kun's just my manager."

"Oh yes, he is," Kai could feel Leon's taunting eyes on him. "But he just doesn't know it."

"What do you mean, that Aichi doesn't know it?" Kai immediately stood up, his tone harsh. "What do you mean by that?!"

"That's something for you to find out," Leon replied, as Kai resisted the urge to punch him in the face, wherever he is.

"You little..."

"Why, are you angry?" Leon let out a light laugh. "What are you going to do now? My marriage with Sendou is within three months, and no one can stop it."

"_I_ will stop it," Kai declared, his gaze setting on Aichi. "I will not let you have Aichi, no matter what."

Leon laughed again, as if what Kai said was a mere joke. "You do know that Sendou's family owes my family a lot, right?"

"What does that have to do with the engagement?" Kai questioned impatiently.

"In return for what the Souryuus did for them..." Leon whispered slyly "...the Sendou family shall grant me, the Souryuu child, their eldest son."

* * *

><p><strong>Lmao Leon is sure thirsty for Aichi<strong>

**Aren't we all**

**Thank you for THE nice reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13 - Gratitude

"Damn it all!" Kai yelled angrily, throwing Aichi's phone to the floor.

"Kai-kun..." Aichi placed his hands over Kai's gently, ignoring the corpse of his phone. "What did Leon-kun say? Do you know when did I get engaged to him?"

"He didn't tell me when he got engaged with you. He just said...in exchange for what your family owes him..." Kai's hands were shaking, as he spoke. "Your family must give him...their eldest son..."

"M-Me...?" Aichi seemed to be taken aback by Kai'a words. Leon wants him? That explains why he's so overprotective. If this is the payment the Souryuus want...then he couldn't decline, could he? "But that's..."

"Aichi...what should I do now?" Kai asked, his voice desperate. His emerald eyes were filled with fear, something Aichi had never seen before. "I don't...want to loose you..."

"I don't want to marry Leon-kun, either..." Aichi whispered, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist, to comfort the brunet. "...I love you, Kai-kun...I don't...want to be with someone else..."

"Aichi..." Kai murmured. So all those times that Aichi told him that he loved him...he really means it this way... "I love you too...I love you so much..."

"What a tragedy~" Ren piped out, his voice too cheerful for the situation.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Kai demanded, narrowing his eyes at the redhead who was grinning at them both. "Why are you in MY apartment?"

"A-Ah...he's Leon-kun's bodyguard...uh...butler..." Aichi quickly spoke up, to prevent Ren from getting strangled by Kai. "Leon-kun sent him to get me..."

"Sent him...to get you?" Kai's voice was dangerously quiet, so Aichi had to quickly add,

"H-He's not here to kidnap me or anything!"

"Suzugamori Ren," the redhead's smile widened, his silted eyes filled with amusement. "Nice to meet you~"

Kai just rolled his eyes at him.

"What with that attitude?" Ren said it as if it was a complaint. "Not really nice to do that to someone who could help you~"

"E-Eh? You'll help us, Ren-san?" Aichi seemed surprised, as he let go of Kai. "I thought you only work under Leon-kun's orders..."

"Aichi-kun, that is true, but..." Ren's crimson eyes that were usually clouded with sadness were now shining with hope. "This...is a way that I could finally have Leon-kun for myself."

* * *

><p>"Kai Toshiki..." Leon mumbled, as he looked up at the night sky. He was angry from that phone call, but he was also very skeptical. "The person who could claim Aichi's heart within a few days..."<p>

It was strange, though. Leon knew Aichi isn't the type of person to just declare his love to someone he just knew. How did Kai Toshiki bond with Aichi, anyway?

Leon didn't believe that Aichi really just met Kai around a week ago. But the idol was still blabbering to him about meeting a nice guy at the latest concert, and the boy giggled dreamily non-stop on the way home. Leon shut him up, but now he regretted it.

He should've paid more attention at that time, rather than talking on the phone...

Come to think of it, Aichi said something about owing Kai in the phone call, didn't he? Leon stared down at the picture of Kai in the tablet that Ren gave him the day before. _Weird._..

Leon let out a sigh. It had been bothering him for a bit now, why Kai Toshiki seemed to remind him of something...someone...

That spiky hair...those sharp emerald eyes...his handsome face...

Why is it...so familiar?

It's just like...

Leon's violet eyes widened when it finally struck him where he had seen Kai Toshiki before.

That picture...The picture that Aichi had always gazed at with a loving smile...

Pieces of the puzzle clicked into his mind. He understood now, why it seemed as if Aichi had fallen in love with Kai so quickly, why he always stared at the brunet with that gentle smile, filled with love.

No, The boy did not just meet Kai a week ago.

Aichi had already known Kai for years.

Leon clenched his fists at the thought, feeling as if someone had just smashed his heart mercilessly with a sledgehammer. He knew that even if he got married with Aichi, he will never have the idol's heart...

...As long as Kai Toshiki is still living in this world, he will never have Sendou Aichi's affection.

* * *

><p>"Now...I can finally have Leon-kun, without having to hurt you, Aichi-kun," Ren's grin widened, but on the other hand, Aichi seemed to be confused.<p>

"But Ren-san..." Aichi whispered, his hands shaking slightly. He didn't know what he is surprised about - the fact that Ren had a crush on Leon, or the fact that Ren is willing to go against the blonde. "...It would mean...you're working against Leon-kun..."

"Hm?" Ren's smile remained on his face. "But if Leon-kun doesn't know, it would be okay, right?"

"It doesn't work...that way..." Aichi mumbled quietly. "Wouldn't it be like you're betraying Leon-kun?"

"..." Ren's grin disappeared, as if he just realized that, and stared down at his feet. "It's true...But...I don't want to hurt Aichi-kun, either..."

Aichi felt like crying when he saw Ren's painful expression. "Ren-san..."

"Then...what...should I do, Aichi-kun?" Ren's hands are shaking slightly. Right, he had underestimated this situation too much... "If I follow Leon's orders...Leon wouldn't hate me, but he would end up with Aichi-kun..."

This was the first time Aichi ever saw Ren like this. His face pale, eyes filled with tears, and his voice cracking. "But if I were to go against him, or if I fail to get Aichi-kun for him...Leon-kun then would...hate...me..."

Aichi desperately wanted to say, 'Leon-kun will surely forgive you!'. But both he and Ren knew that Leon isn't the type to forgive someone so easily...

Aichi tried hard not to cry along with the redhead. Ren has always been by his side, helping him through his problems.

...Encouraging him at his first concert, buying him drinks after photo shoots, looking after him when he was sick, wrapping him in blankets and holding his hand when he got scared from a thunderstorm, comforting him every time after Leon harasses him...

Without Ren, Aichi knew that his life wouldn't have been like today. He would have probably backed out from that first concert, and thus his idol career never born. Even though the main reason why he became an idol was because of Leon, Aichi felt more gratitude towards Ren.

The blonde had never encouraged him, comforted him when he cried, nor having any care for him when he was unwell.

Unlike Ren.

Aichi knew that the reason why Ren did those things, partly was from Leon's orders.

But Leon never told Ren to comfort him, nor to secretly feed him snacks when the blond had put him on a diet.

Aichi knew, that even though Ren was loyal to Leon, he would always bend the rules for his sake.

But in this situation...

Aichi pressed his lips together, tears threatening to fall. Ren is important to him, like a reliable brother, someone who he could go to seek comfort from...

Ren was the person who was always trying to cheer him up when he feels down, doing his best to make him feel better...

...And yet, Aichi couldn't make out words to comfort Ren. He wanted to say something, to comfort Ren like how the redhead had done to him in the past.

He wanted to return the favour, and yet, he wasn't able to.

"Don't think much about it," Kai suddenly spoke up, snapping Aichi out of his thoughts. "Either Leon would hate you or he would end up with Aichi. But of course, I won't let the latter happen, so Leon would absolutely hate you no matter what you do."

"Kai-kun!" Aichi chided him, wrapping a protective arm around Ren. "Don't say that!"

"Just saying," Kai shrugged. His emerald eyes bore into Ren's blood-red ones, which were slightly shakened by the brunet's words. "Ren, you'll have to be prepared. No matter whose side you take, you will have to be prepared for loss."

"I know," Ren whispered weakly, the usual cheery tone in his voice completely gone. Aichi could feel a sharp pain in his chest, as if pierced with something sharp. The lack of cheeriness, this was not like the Ren he knew at all.

As the small boy was despairing in his own thoughts, a hand gently touched his cheek. Without looking, Aichi knew whose hand it was.

"It's going to be okay, Aichi," Kai mumbled, his deep voice making the boy shudder slightly. "Don't make that kind of hurtful face...I don't like it..."

"Kai-kun..."

Even with that straight face, Aichi also knew that deep inside, Kai was fearing of what might happen.

Both Ren and Kai...both of them had protected him in the past, and now, they both might have to lose the one that they love. Aichi tried hard not to cry. Both of them are precious to him, and if he were to marry Leon...

...Then both of them...would be hurt...

Aichi clenched his fists. He will never let that happen.

They both had protected him, and now, Aichi wanted to return the favor.

He will be the one who stops this stupid wedding, and bring Kai's and Ren's smile back to them.

* * *

><p><strong>;w;) whispers do u ever just have rlly bad social skills and screw up<strong>

**frick**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Fight?

Leon punched Ren's number on his phone, and held it against his ear. Ren's cheery voice blasted out immediately.

"Hello! If you hear this, then too bad, I'm probably busy! Call again later!"

"Stupid voice mail..." Leon snapped his phone shut, resisting the urge to fling it out of the window. "What the hell are you doing, Ren...?"

Leon closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose irritatingly. Ren is being really slow. Could it be that he's having trouble dealing with Kai? Maybe that Kai Toshiki might be good at martial arts or something, who knows.

Whatever. Not like Aichi can hide from him forever anyway. Even if he ran away, Leon could easily find him.

Besides, Aichi's not the kind of person to run and leave his family in trouble, right?

But that's not important for now. Leon dialled Ren's number once more. Still voice mail. Somehow, this made Leon feel a little uneasy. Ren usually picks up his calls really quickly. A small thought formed in his head.

_Did something bad happen to Ren?_

His heart clenched painfully. He pictured Ren, lying in a pool of blood, then quickly shook the thought away. Ren will be fine. Of course he will be.

Even so, Leon still could not help but to be worried of his butler, his bodyguard...

...His childhood friend.

* * *

><p>"I just wanted Leon-kun to love me," Ren sniffed again, dabbing his nose with a damp tissue. Aichi patted the redhead's back gently, as Kai paced back and forth in the room.<p>

"Ren-san..." Aichi whispered in a soothing voice, wishing to cheer him up.

"Leon-kun hates me now," Ren continued sobbing, burying his face in his hands. "He _hates _me now!"

Aichi quickly shot a glance at Kai for help. Kai rolled his eyes back in annoyance.

"Crying won't solve anything," Kai walked over to them and rested his hand on Ren's shoulder. "Come on, get up and let's think of a way to solve the situation."

"B-But Leon-kun..." Ren choked out, and let out another sorrowful wail. "L-Leon-kun is...!"

"I could lose Aichi too, if we don't stop that stupid ass tri-ahoge idiot," Kai snapped, tired of Ren's wailing. "Give me a break, will you?"

"Leon-kun is NOT an idiot!" Ren countered angrily, his hands curled into fists. "B-Besides, his ahoge is cool!"

"Really?" Kai let out a scoff. "Cool?"

"..." Ren paused before going back to covering his face with his hands. "...I think his ahoge is ridiculous."

"See?" Kai flung himself onto Aichi, wrapping his arms tightly around the bluenet's waist.

"...But he's not an idiot." Ren continued sadly. "He has his good points, too. Don't insult him."

"You can kiss my ass, Ren." Kai said, and nonchalantly flipped the bird at the redhead.

"Don't say that, Kai-kun," Aichi gently chided him, snuggling into the brunet's embrace. "I'm going to get jealous, you know?"

"Sorry," Kai apologized, tightening his grip on the idol. "Only you can kiss my ass, Aichi."

"Same to you, Kai-kun," Aichi giggled happily.

"Ew, you two are gross," Ren made a face, staring at Aichi with a look of betrayal on his face. "I thought you would side with me, Aichi-kun."

Aichi smiled at him dryly, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "I get jealous easily, Ren-san."

Ren shuddered. There was something off about Aichi there, it's not like the Aichi he knows at all. Did someone influence him?

Well. There was only one person Ren could blame. Ren decided that Kai was the source of bad influence.

"I'll only lay my eyes on you, Aichi," Kai sighed happily, ignoring Ren's presence and leaning over to kiss Aichi's cheek. "I'm so glad that you're jealous of me."

"You two..." Ren made puking noises, disgusted. "Go get a room."

"Technically, you're the one who's trespassing, so no complaints." Kai pointed out, and jerked his thumb towards a door on the far side of the room. "Lock yourself in the bathroom if you want."

"No thank you!" Ren shuddered. Who knows how long he'd had to stay in Kai's small, cold bathroom alone, while those two do some...weird lovey-dovey things? At least his presence would prevent some inappropriate frick fracking.

"Shame," Kai muttered, grinning slyly at Ren. "I was thinking of doing some weird lovey-dovey things with Aichi."

"Kai, please don't influence Aichi this way." Ren let out a sigh, and forcefully hauled Aichi off Kai's lap. Kai let out a growl, but Ren ignored it, as he pulled Aichi into his own lap. "Aichi-kun, please don't sit on the sinner's lap, he'll taint your pure, innocent body, and I can't allow that!"

"Oh, Ren-san, don't be silly," Aichi giggled, smiling brightly. "It's too late. My body is no longer pure nor innocent, thanks to Kai-kun."

"AICHI-KUN NO!"

* * *

><p>"...It was a joke..." Aichi whispered, as he handed Ren a bag of ice. "Here, Ren-san, hold this to your jaw. Seriously, you two...control your temper a bit, will you? I'm not here to break your fights."<p>

"That was mean, Aichi-kun..." Ren mumbled, holding the bag of ice to his bruised jaw, as he glared at Kai. "How would I know that that ass would punch me!?"

"Oi, _you _were the one who punched me first!" Kai yelled back, pressing a bloodstained tissue to his nose. "It's not my fault that I would punch back!"

"It's like, three in the morning, so pipe down a little," Aichi chided them, and gave Kai a few more handfuls of tissues. "Kai-kun, be careful not to let your blood stain the floor. It'll be hard to clean up."

"Thanks, Aichi," Kai sighed, shooting a sharp glare at Ren.

"Hmph," Ren huffed, looking away from the brunet. "You're still an idol, Aichi-kun. You should stay pure and innocent. Don't let your guard down around this guy, he might do something weird when you sleep, who knows?"

"Or maybe you should tell that Leon of yours that his bodyguard is shit, and that he can't even beat a high school student like me," Kai smirked at the redhead, sneering. "Maybe he should hire a new one."

"Excuse you, I _am _a high school student, too!" Ren hissed back.

"Well, your face makes you look like a middle-aged man!"

"Please stop your bickering," Aichi groaned in frustration. "We have to work together to get out of this mess, so it'll be _great_ if you two would get along."

Both of the taller men glared at each other, ignoring the bluenet's words.

"I will protect Aichi-kun from everyone who tries to take his innocence away," Ren stated slowly, his red eyes carving into Kai's emerald orbs. "I will not let you touch him. You are a bad influence."

"Try to stop me, if you like," Kai replied flatly, "Aichi is _mine_. I won't let you nor your dumbass blond boyfriend take him away from me."

They both are serious, Aichi realized. Ren had always been so protective of him, so it's not like he doesn't understand the redhead. But if this fight escalates...it might be troublesome.

Aichi sighed. This is not going to be easy.

Can they really get away from Souryuu Leon's grasp?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi sorry for the very long hiatus<strong>

**I've been drawing stuff on tumblr a lot lately OTL Sorry**

**I'll try to update more...maybe**


End file.
